Patrician
by annpui
Summary: Chapter8: /Terimakasih telah membawakan kebahagian kedalam kehidupanku/ Guten Morgen Herr Suwa/ Satu lagi permohonan. AU. Last Chapter.
1. Torn

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Possible OOC, Typo, OC, dan semua teman-temannya.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP. Hanya CLAMP yang bisa membuat penggemarnya penasaran sepenuh hidup dengan hint hubungan Fai dan Kurogane, gemas sekali rasanya.**

**A/N: Yak, kembali lagi dengan Fanfic KuroFai tercinta. Kali ini aku bikin dengan latar belakang jaman Victoria! Kiiiaww~ betapa terlihat menyenangkan kehidupan pada jaman itu. Ooh~ I wish i were at Victorian Era.**

**Hope you like it reader ;D**

* * *

/Cascada-Everytime We Touch/

Tangan Fai mendorong Kurogane Kuat, berusaha membuat tubuh mereka terpaut jarak. Matanya menatap Kurogane dengan pandangan defensif. Fai tahu mereka tidak boleh seperti ini, perbuatan mereka bisa menimbulkan permasalahan yang tidak hanya akan melukai mereka namun juga melukai orang banyak.

Kurogane tidak ingin hubungan mereka berdua berakhir mengenaskan. Apakah ia salah jika perasaannya terhadap teman semasa kecilnya ini tidak lagi perasaan untuk seorang teman dekat, namun untuk orang yang ia kasihi? Terserah apapun jawabannya ia tidak peduli.

"Hentikan Kuro-rin kita tidak bisa seperti ini. perasaanmu padaku hanyalah perasaan sesaat saja" Fai membuang muka. Ia tidak ingin berdebat lebih panjang dengan Kurogane yang sedang naik pitam. Fai tau hal tersebut akan menjadi sia sia belaka mungkin malah menambah pelik keadaan.

Fai membalikan badan bersiap angkat kaki dari hadapan Kurogane. Namun, Kurogane kembali menarik lengannya, mengunci pergerakannya pada dinding koridor yang penuh dengan lukisan lukisan indah serta lampu tempel berukiran cantik.

"Perasaan sesaat? Apakah itu yang kaupikirkan? Apakah ketika kau mabuk oleh ciuman yang selama ini kuberikan padamupun hanya perasaan sesaat? Berkatalah jujur Fai, kau tidak bisa menipuku. Kita telah tumbuh bersama sejak kau berumur lima tahun dan kau pikir kau bisa menipuku?"

Kurogane mendekat wajahnya berusaha mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, namun kembali Fai mendorongnya. Mimik wajahnya mengeras, Fai harus berjuang melawan gejolak perasaan yang tertimbun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya. Jika boleh jujur Fai sebenarnya benci harus berdebat seperti ini, karena ia selalu mendapati kilatan sedih, kesal, dan kecewa pada semburat merah dimata Kurogane. Fai mendongak menatap Kurogane dalam, Kurogane harus mengerti akan statusnya. Ia milik seseorang kini.

"Mengertilah Kuro-wan kau telah bertunangan dengan seorang Duchess, jadi lupakan hubungan kita"

Kurogane Tertawa meremehkan, "Jangan mempersulit keadaan, aku mau saja meninggalkannya untukmu"

"Tidak!" pekik Fai panik, "Hentikan pemikiran bodohmu itu! Apakau mau kehilangan semuanya? Gelarmu? Kekuasaanmu? Kekayaanmu? Jangan berkata seperti itu dengan mudahnya!"

Kurogane meraih helaian lembut rambut pirang fai lalu mengecup ujungnya, mata Kurogane menatap tajam seolah hendak menembus pertahan Fai. Pria dihadapannya ini terlalu memabukan bagaikan alkohol, keberadaannya saja sudah menjadi candu. Iris biru langitnya pun cukup membuat Kurogane jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama.

Apakah teman masa kecil tidak bisa lebih dari seorang teman masa kecil?

"Aku tidak peduli..."

Fai terdiam cukup lama, suaranya dibuat setenang mungkin dan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Ia tidak boleh terbuai dengan kata-kata Kurogane. Hal ini untuk kebaikan Kurogane sendiri, semuanya harus berakhir hari ini juga.

"Hentikan Kurogane. Jika kau bertunangan dengan seorang Lady kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan hubunganmu, kau bisa bebas berkencan dengannya dikota, semua orang akan iri melihatmu yang bertunangan dengan seorang Duchess, dan orang orang akan menaruh hormat padamu. Kau tidak perlu lagi bersembunyi ketika berciuman seperti saat bersamaku."

Fai mendengar tawa mengejek pada suara Kurogane, "Jika kau pikir mengapa ketika aku berciuman denganmu harus bersembunyi karena menghindari ejekan orang, itu salah besar kau tau. Aku berbuat begitu karena kupikir kau tak mau. Namun jika kau pikir lebih baik aku tidak bersembunyi ketika sedang berciuman, baiklah kukabulkan"

Fai terlonjak mundur ketika Kurogane hendak menarik tangannya, namun sayang punggungnya membentur dinding yang menandakan ia tidak bisa menghidar kemanapun. Kurogane tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia segara mengangkat dagu Fai dan menyapukan bibirnya dengan bibir Fai. Kurogane dapat mencium aroma teh _Pettiagalla(1),_ teh yang selalu diminum oleh Fai setiap pagi.

Sebuah ciuman yang membuat dunia Fai terasa berputar. Fai memejamkan mata ketika ia dapat merasakan tangan Kurogane meraih pinggangnyanya membuatnya semakin merapat dengan tubuh besar Kurogane, sedangkan tangan Kurogane yang lain masuk ke sela sela rambut pirangnya. Fai berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan gejolak perasaan yang ia rasa akan meluap. Ia tidak akan terlena kali ini. Sialnya Kurogane begitu mahir mempermainkan dirinya.

Telinga Fai tiba-tiba awas mendengar derap langkah para maid mendekat dari kejauhan. Fai berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka. Jika terlihat oleh para maid maka semuanya akan bertambah runyam, hal ini dapat merusak repusitas Kurogane.

Kurogane tidak berniat melepaskan ciumannya. Malah semakin Fai berusaha melepaskan diri semakin ia memperdalam jarak diantara mereka. Ia akan buktikan, bahwa ia tidak main main dengan perasaannya. Hanya ada satu orang didunia ini yang diinginkannya dan itu adalah Fai.

Fai mendengar suara kaget tertahan dari ujung lorong, tanpa ia lihatpun ia sudah dapat membayangkan ekspresi keterkejutan maid Kurogane melihat pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Kurogane sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya. Padahal ia butuh bernafas, rasanya tenggorokannya benar-benar tercekat memohon untuk meminta suplai oksigen. Ciuman Kurogane kali ini tidak seperti biasanya yang begitu lembut seolah tidak ingin menyakiti dirinya, ciuman kali ini begitu memaksa dan egois.

Ketika menyadari Fai yang ada dipelukannya sudah kehabisan oksigen, Kurogane melepaskan Fai seraya tersenyum menyeringai menatap pria yang begitu membuatnya jatuh hati. Kurogane menyeka sudut bibir Fai, Ia tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk mengecap rasa manis pada bibir pria satu ini.

Fai tidak menyangka bahwa perkataannya tadi dapat menyulut api peperangan pada Kurogane.

**.**

**Annpui**

**Proudly Present**

**Chapter 1 : Torn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salahnya kah? ketika ia menginginkan persahabatan antara dirinya dan Fai menuju hubungan yang lebih intens daripada persahabatan?. Bukan salah Kurogane jika ia tidak bisa menahan pheromone yang begitu kuat—ayolah, siapa yang bisa tahan—pada mahluk indah seperti Fai.

Bukan maunya jika dilahirkan menjadi satu satunya pewaris tunggal perusahan transportasi darat terbesar di Inggris dan harus menyandang gelar bangsawan. Bukan maunya juga terlibat dalam perjanjian konyol antara mendiang ayahnya dan mending ayah seorang Duchess. Oh, yang benar saja mengapa ia yang harus bertunangan.

"Tuan muda"

Kurogane menutup buku kerjanya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sebastian kepala Butler dikediamannya.

"Ya ada apa Sebastian?"

"Maaf bila saya mengganggu, Miss Daidouji sedang menunggu anda"

"Baik terimakasih, aku akan kesana"

Sebastian membungkuk seraya keluar dari ruangan kerja Kurogane.

Kurogane baru ingat hari ini adalah hari kunjungan rutin Tomoyo ke kediamannya. Biasanya dua minggu sekali pada pagi hari ataupun siang hari, bila siang hari Tomoyo selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menikmati teh _Earl Grey(2)_ dan kadang _Darjeeling(3)_ bersamanya, Namun kali ini sepertinya kedatangan Tomoyo lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Suara langkah kaki Kurogane beradu dengan karpet beludru yang melapisi lantai marmer dibawahnya. Kurogane tidak menghiraukan sapaan para maidnya yang sedang berkerja. Ia menuruni tangga berputar dan mendapati Tomoyo sedang menunggunya diujung anak tangga.

"Halo Miss Tomoyo, anda terlihat cantik hari ini"

Kurogane meraih jemari Tomoyo, mengecup punggung tanggannya singkat.

"Ada apa hingga anda datang kemari?"

Tomoya terkekeh anggun, ia menempelkan jemari lentiknya diantara dagu dan pipi Kurogane mengusapnya lembut.

"Tidak ada yang spesial aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, tunanganku"

Seketika raut wajah Fai saat ini terbayang diwajah kurogane, ucapan Tomoyo membuatnya mengingat kembali kalimat Fai yang terus menerus terngiang-ngiang didalam kepalanya,

"_Mengertilah Kuro-wan kau telah bertunangan dengan seorang __Duchess__, jadi lupakan hubungan kita"_

Ia mendesah lelah, mengapa selalu saja wajah Fai yang terbayang dibenaknya. Untuk seperkian detik ia lupa jika saat ini ia sedang bertatap muka dengan seorang Duchees yang tidak lain adalah tunangannya. Fai memang selalu bisa mengalihkan dunianya.

"Kukira kau tidak menanggapi perjanjian konyol itu" desah Kurogane malas.

"Tentu saja kutanggapi, itu amanat ayahku. Ia sungguh merasa berhutang budi pada ayahmu yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dan aku sebagai anaknya merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk memenuhi hutang budinya—" ucap Tomoya sambil memainkan jemarinya dipipi Kurogane "—lagi pula tak ada salahnya kurasa aku tertarik padamu"

"Namun aku tidak"

"Wah wah tidak kusangka ada seseorang yang dengan lugas menolakku. Baiklah hari ini aku menyerah, aku harus segera pergi masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Mr Suwa, minggu depan aku akan kemari lagi"

"Ya Hati-hati Miss Tomoyo, jangan sampai gaunmu tersangkut dipintu kereta kuda. Mari saya antar sampai pintu utama"

Tomoyo terkekeh pelan "Sindiran yang manis sekali Mr Suwa, terimakasih"

Kurogane hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Dan... Oh ya Mr Suwa, tolong sampaikan salamku pada pria pirang yang begitu ramah dan sangat manis."

Kurogane mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Mr Flourite, sahabatmu yang beberapa bulan lalu kau perkenalkan padaku. Kemarin ia menolongku dijalan ketika aku hampir kecopetan, dia benar benar pemuda yang baik hati tidak seperti kau"

Kurogane terbelalak kaget_. Menolong Tomoyo? setelah sebelumnya bertengkar hebat dengan dirinya? Wow kebetulan itu memang menakutkan._ Kurogane berdeham kecil.

"Baik akan kusampaikan"

Tomoya tersenyum tipis sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N: Cerita bersambung KuroFai akhirnya selesai juga yuhuu~ dan entah apa yang ada dipikiranku sampai ngebuat adegan serang-tolak antara kurogane dan Fai DX. Dan jujur aku bingung untuk ratednya, menurut para reader gimana? (T_T)**

**Lalu bagaimana ceritanya? Apakah ada yang kurang? Kurang nyambung kah? *harap-harap cemas*.Dicerita ini aku buat KuroFai dan Tomoyo adalah bangsawan. Dan untuk nama Butler, itu bukan Sebastian di Black Butler ya XD. soalnya entah kenapa untuk nama Butler jaman Victorian yang selalu aku baca pasti bernama Sebastian. Jadi jeng-jeng-jeng kuputuskan nama Butler Kurogane itu Sebastian XD.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**

* * *

Footnote:

Pettiagalla(1): Mempunyai cita rasa yang sangat lembut. Berdaun panjang dan liat, beraroma harum sangat kuat.

Earl Grey(2): Teh Earl Grey adalah berbagai macam teh hitam dicampur dari pembudidaya yang berbeda. Rasa Earl Grey lebih manis daripada teh standar pada umumnya karena penambahan minyak Bergamot.

Darjeeling(3): Mempunyai cita rasa teh dengan aroma istimewa dan lembut.


	2. A Party, A Memorable

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Possible OOC, Typo(s), OC, dan semua kawan-kawannya.**

******Disclaimer: CLAMP. Dan aku berharap CLAMP membuat cerita tersendiri untuk KuroFai. Ooh~ please~  
**

**A/N: Yak, ini dia Chapter 2 dari Patrician. Chapter kali ini penuh sekali dengan cinta bertebaran dimana-mana kiawww~ #PLAK..  
**

******Oke langsung saja, hope you like it reader ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Party, A Memorable**

******By Annpui**

* * *

******.**

******.**

**.**

Bagi Kurogane kecil—bahkan mungkin hingga sekarang—pesta hanyalah sebuah acara membosankan dimana ia harus bertutur kata dengan bahasa formal dan berlaku seperti seorang bangsawan muda diusianya yang masih begitu belia. Dimana ia akan dibawa berkeliling oleh ayahnya, dikenalkan kepada orang-orang yang bahkan tak permah ditemuinya. Membosankan dan juga menjenuhkan.

Kurogane tidak pernah menyukai situasi bila ia harus terjebak didalam ruang tamu raksasa dengan langit-langit tinggi serta lampu-lampu kristal menjuntai yang penuh dengan keriuhan pesta.

Namun, pesta dansa malam itu berbeda. Kurogane berkenalan dengan seorang bangsawan—ia ketahui karena ayahnya menyebut orang tersebut dengan sebutan _Lord_(1)—yang juga merupakan rekan kerja jauh ayahnya. Seorang pria dewasa dengan pandangan mata jenaka, tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Kurogane mengira perkenalan itu akan sama seperti biasanya dimana ia hanya harus berkenalan dengan orang tua yang tidak ia kenal, sekedar untuk menjaga tali nasib keluarganya agar tidak kalah pamor. Namun, sekali lagi malam itu sepertinya berbeda.

Seorang anak seusianya,dengan rambut pirang, mata berwarna _Aquamarine, _kulit putih bening, pipi dengan semburat merah samar, memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kurogane. Kurogane terpana menatap lawan bicaranya, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu menarik perhatianya hanya pada pandangan pertama seperti ini.

"Hai, aku Fai D. Flourite"

Sebuah senyum lebar terkembang diwajahnya dengan indah menampilkan deretan rapi gigi susunya yang putih. Kurogane lagi-lagi terpana memandangi anak—yang ia tau kini bernama Fai—dengan mata tak lepas sedikitpun memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Kuro—Kurogane Suwa"

"Oh... salam kenal Kuro-rin"

Senyum lebar kembali terkembang diwajah Fai. Kurogane terbelalak tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, mereka baru saja berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu dan Fai baru saja memanggilnya apa? Kuro-rin?

"Namaku Kurogane bukan Kuro-rin" sergah Kurogane tidak terima namanya diubah seperti itu.

"Baiklah apapun katamu Tuan Kuro-_pemarah_"

Fai beserta kedua ayah mereka yang sedari tadi memperhatikan terkekeh geli melihat alis Kurogane yang berkedut sebal.

* * *

Kurogane remaja tidak suka berdansa, bukan karena ia tidak bisa namun karena ia tidak mau. Padahal disetiap pesta ia akan selalu dikelilingi oleh wanita dari berbagai keluarga terhormat dengan kedudukan tinggi yang memohon agar dapat berdansa setidaknya satu lagu bersama Kurogane. sayang Kurogane akan menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan klasik.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa berdansa, jika kau memaksa aku tidak tanggung jawab jika kakimu terinjak"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Fai yang akan senang hati menerima semua ajakan untuknya. Malah terkadang Kurogane melihat keributan kecil antara para _Lady_(2) yang memperebutkannya.

Jika disuruh memilih antara berdansa dan berdiam diri. Kurogane akan lebih memilih berdiam diri bersandar pada dinding dengan segelas cocktail non-alkohol—mengingat ia belum cukup umur untuk meminum alkohol—miliknya, sambil menikmati suasana meriah yang sedang berlangsung.

Moment yang paling Kurogane sukai disebuah pesta dansa semenjak ia mengenal Fai adalah memperhatikan Pria itu berdansa dengan lihainya. Gerakan dansanya seolah meresap dengan lagu, gestur tubuhnya yang terlihat alami menyatu dengan musik, membuat pasangan dansanya terlihat sama menarik dengannya.

Gerakan dansa Fai seolah menghipnotis Kurogane untuk terus menatapnya. Dan Kurogane tau bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa terhipnotis, hampir semua orang didalam aula pesta—pria maupun wanita—akan menatap kagum pada sosok Fai.

Kurogane yakin semua _Lady_ dalam aula ini pasti menginginkan Fai, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

Ia mengingkan Fai.

* * *

Kurogane tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian indah di pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. Hari dimana ia telah menginjak usia dewasa, dan bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirinya sendiri beserta nama baik keluarganya.

_Sweet Sixteen._

Ungkapan yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keindahan yang ia dapat pada umurnya yang ke-16.

Saat itu Kurogane termenung dibalkon memandangi bintang malam, menjauhi keramaian pesta. Mungkin ia sedikit mabuk setelah menenggak minuman beralkoholnya yang pertama, atau mungkin ia mabuk karena terus memperhatikan Fai? entahlah, yang pasti kini ia hanya ingin menghirup udara segar.

"Kuro-sama kenapa kau ada disini? Apakau sakit?"

Suara rendah itu memecahkan kesunyian yang sedang dicari Kurogane.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit mabuk—" Kurogane membalikan badannya, bersandar pada pagar pembatas, ia menenggak perlahan _Classic Martini_(3) yang berada digengamannya, "—lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mencarimu tentu saja, ada banyak sekali wanita didalam sana yang memohon padaku agar bisa memintamu berdansa dengan mereka."

"Lupakan saja" Desah Kurogane malas.

"Ayolah Kuro-tan aku tau kau mahir berdansa"

Kurogane menghela nafas pelan, satu kelemahannya sedari dulu ia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Fai, "Baiklah..."

Fai sudah siap menerjang memeluk Kurogane saking senangnya.

"Tapi aku punya sebuah permintaan sebelumnya" sambung Kurogane menghentikan langkah Fai.

Fai menatap Kurogane dengan pandangan menanyakan. Ide gila itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur diotak Kurogane, padahal sebelumnya terpikirkan saja tidak. Namun ide ini bukanlah ide buruk yang tidak patut untuk dicobanya.

"Aku ingin berdansa denganmu"

Fai melongo mendengar perkataan Kurogane, "Tapi Kuro-rin untuk ap—"

"Jangan salah paham, aku sudah lama tidak berdansa dan kurasa kau tau hal itu bukan? Aku merasa kelenturanku sudah hilang. Hitung-hitung pemasanasan, aku tidak ingin mempermalukan diriku sendiri didepan para _Lady_ yang mengharapkan kesempurnaanku" Potong Kurogane cepat tidak ingin maksud tersembunyi ketahuan.

"Wow, baiklah Kuro-wan _whatever __you want_"

Fai berjalan menghampiri kurogane, mereka berdua saling berhadapan menatap bola mata lawannya yang sama-sama memikat. _Aquamarine_ bertemu dengan _Ruby._

"Warna mata yang indah Kuro-puu"

"Sama halnya dengamu"

Kurogane membungkuk sembari menjulurkan tangannya meminta Fai untuk menjadi pasangan dansanya, Fai menerima uluran tangan Kurogane, perlahan-lahan mereka berdua mendekatkan diri. Kurogane meraih pinggang Fai dengan tangan kiri yang masih mengamit gelas yang berisi_ Classic Martini._ Kurogane menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Fai, ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua saling bersentuhan seperti ini.

Fai meletakan telepak tangannya didada Kurogane, menikmati wangi maskulin yang hinggap dihidungnya. Gerakan mereka mengayun mengikuti alunan musik yang samar-samar terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

"Hei apakah kau sudah pernah mencoba minuman ber-alkohol?"

Fai mendongak menatap wajah Kurogane sambil terkekeh pelan, "Tentu belum pernah Kuro-_dewasa _mengingat umurku yang jauh lebih muda setahun dibawahmu"

Kurogane mengangkat alisnya, bibirnya beguman—Oh—singkat. Kurogane mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka. Fai yang seolah menikmati dansa bersamanya menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak tegap Kurogane, membuat Kurogane sedikit kegelian merasakan helaian rambut pirang Fai menyentuh lehernya. Fai yang berada dipelukannya membuat Kurogane menyadari betapa rampingnya tubuh Fai.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

"Mencoba apa hmm...Kuro-rin? Alkohol?"

Kurogane mengangguk walaupun ia tahu Fai tidak akan melihat anggukannya dengan mata tertutup seperti itu.

"Kurasa tidak, aku tidak ingin merusak tubuhku Kuro-kuro—" Fai kini melingkarkan Tangannya pada Leher Kurogane, matanya masih terpejam menikmati ayunan gerakan mereka. "—tapi mungkin aku ingin mencobanya sedikit"

Mendengar itu Kurogane menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mengangkat gelas berisi _Classic Martini_ yang tinggal tersisa sedikit kemudian mengkosongkan habis isi dari gelas bening tersebut. Fai membuka matanya ketika merasa pergerakan mereka terhenti, didapatinya tatapan lembut dari mata Kurogane.

Kedua tangan Kurogane menyentuh pipi Fai dengan perlahan, mengelusnya pelan. Fai hanya bisa terkesiap memandang Kurogane. Setengah heran, setengah takjub. Tatapan tajam mata Kurogane membius dirinya untuk tetap terdiam tidak bergerak.

Kurogane menarik wajah Fai mendekat kewajahnya, membuat bibir mereka berdua saling bertemu. Fai terbelalak kaget, ia dapat merasakan sebuah cairan mengalir turun ke dalam tengorokannya. Kurogane menekan kepala Fai, memperdalam ciuman mereka, menyuruh Fai menenggak Habis semua _Classic Martini_ yang ada didalam mulutnya.

Fai melenguh pelan ketika merasakan Kurogane memaksanya merasakan rasa manis namun juga terdapat sedikit rasa pahit menjalar dilidahnya.

Kurogane melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua pelahan, membuat cengkaraman Fai pada bajunya sedikit melonggar. Wajah Fai yang bersemu merah ditambah dengan bibir tipisnya yang memerah membuat Kurogane ingin kembali mendaratkan kembali ciumannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Tidak enak, tapi menyenangkan Kuro-_nakal_"

Kurogane tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya, Fai hanya bisa terkekeh pelan menikmati ekspresi Kurogane yang jarang sekali muncul.

"Kuro-rin, apakau mau melanjutkan dansanya?"

"Ya"

Kurogane mengecup Fai singkat sebelum memulai kembali dansa mereka, melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda.

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N: Bagaimana ceritanya apakah seru atau malah kurang menggigitt? tapi author berharap semoga seru XD. Dichapter ini mengisahkan awal mula Kurogane bertemu dengan Fai dipesta dansa, dan terimakasih kepada para reviewer yang telah membaca fanfic ini. wow sungguh aku senang sekali mendapat apresiasi bagus untuk fanfic Patrician ini XD**_  
_

**kirikacchi: aku juga merinding dapet review dari kirikacchi saking senengnya, siap semoga chapter ini makin suka ya ;)**

**Liliana P: aaaa terimakasih Liliana, ini lanjutannya.**

**ItoFai: sangat! hubungan KuroFai itu memang asik untuk disimak. wah kita sehati dong~ #plak  
**

**Dee Kyou: mari aku bantuu XD, duuh terimakasih banyak untuk pembenarannya huehehe aku belum bisa bedain mana drama mana hurt/comfort maaf~ dan sekali lagi terimakasih XD. iya nih gimana sih tomoyo itu ganggu deh #dilempar kelaut. ini lanjutannya semoga suka ****;D.**

******OchiCassiJump: Horeee ternyata ada teman sependapat yang pingin Kuro-papa lebih ngebet lagi ke Fai-mama horeee, terimakasih untuk reviewnya XD. semoga lanjutannya memuaskan.**

******Akaneko SeiYu: WOW terimakasih Akaneko-san?chan? XD. Fai juga bangsawan kok :) maaf dichapter sebelumnya status Kurogane sama Fai tidak jelas hiks my bad DX tapi dichapter-chapter selanjutnya mungkin gelar KuroFai akan lebih diperjelas :D perlahan tapi pasti~ #plak. hihihi iya aku sengaja cepetin soalnya disitu ceritanya Tomoyo cuma singgah doang ga ada maksud kunjungan, maaf lagi lagi pendetailannya aku kurang DX. terimakasih untuk reviewnya semoga suka dengan chapter ini ;D.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**

* * *

Footnote:

Lord(1): Panggilan terhadap bangsawan pria selain Duke.

Lady(2): Panggilan terhadap bangsawan wanita selain Duchess.

Classic Martini(3): Classic Martini merupakan salah satu Jenis cocktail. minuman campuran ini biasanya didominasi oleh dry vermouth dan vodka atau gin, tetapi kini minuman campuran jenis ini sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa.


	3. When Everything Changed

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Possible OOC, Typo(s), OC, dan semua kawan-kawannya.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP. Jika aku yang punya, akan kudominasi Fai seutuhnya ohohoho. Sungguh.**

**A/N: UN akhirnya beres. Sekali lagi...UN akhirnya beres! Uuuryaa~ *tebar bunga* karena UN sudah beres maka saatnya kembali melanjutkan fic ohohoho, dan semoga aku lulus dan diterima di universitas yang aku inginkan.**

**Oke langsung saja chapter3, hope you like it reader ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****When ****Everything Changed**

**By Annpui**

* * *

.

Kurogane tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Hari dimana pertama kalinya ia menyadari bahwa Fai telah berubah menjadi seorang pemain cinta.

Semula ia sudah cukup geram ketika tidak diperkenankan masuk kedalam kediaman Fai oleh maid utama keluarga Flourite, berkata bahwa tuan mudanya sedang tidak berada dirumah. Yang benar saja, Kurogane tahu betul rutinitas Fai yang tidak akan pergi kemanapun pada jumat sore seperti ini. Biasanya sehabis Fai pulang dari balai kota, ia akan menikmati waktu bersantainya disofa dengan ditemani _scone(1)_ dan teh _Pettiagalla_ sebagai kudapan favoritnya pelepas lelah.

Namun kini geraman Kurogane berubah menjadi murka ketika ia mendapati Fai sedang bermesraan disofa dengan wanita**—**yang dapat Kurogane kenali seorang Lady karena parasnya yang familiar dikalangan kelompok elit**—**wanita itu menggelayut manja dileher Fai.

Rahang Kurogane mengeras, ia menggertakan giginya rapat-rapat berusaha meredam sejuta amukan yang ia rasa sebentar lagi akan meledak. Melihat Fai yang merangkul mesra seolah menjawab gelayutan manja dilehernya, membuat Kurogane semakin panas.

Terlihat olehnya Fai sedang membisikan sebuah kalimat, yang ditanggapi dengan kikikan genit. Fai membalikan badan wanita itu, menyuruhnya menghadap kedepan. Jemari Fai menyapu perlahan kepalanya hingga jari telenjuk menyentuh ujung sanggulan berbentuk bunga dan menarik lepas, membuat helaian pink ikalnya tergerai dengan bebas. Fai tersenyum manatanya menatap tajam. Wanita itu menutup mukanya memberikan isyarat seolah berkata '_aku malu'._

Kurogane masih diam ditempatnya memperhatikan dengan awas apa yang akan Fai lakukan selanjutnya. Fai memajukan wajahnya yang masih tersenyum, semakin tersenyum ketika bibir Fai menyentuh leher wanita tersebut, membuka mulutnya perlahan-lahan seolah hendak menyantap hidangan.

_Oh sial._

Kurogane bergegas menghampiri Fai, kakinya sengaja dihentakan membuat Fai dan wanita**—**yang hampir saja disantapnya**—**seketika menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menoleh kearahnya. Fai hanya terpaku menunggu lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Kurogane, meninggalkan wanita malang yang kebingungan seorang diri disofa.

"Aww..Kuro-rin sakit, pelan-pelan"

Kurogane menulikan telinganya, dan terus membawa Fai menyusuri koridor yang entah dimana ujungnya. Kurogane tidak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya Fai pikirkan. Baru saja tiga hari yang lalu maidnya memberitahukan bahwa ia mendapati Fai yang sedang berpelukan digang rumah penduduk. Lalu kemarin, tukang kebunnya memberitahukan bahwa ia melihat Fai sedang berpegangan tangan dikota, ciri-ciri dari setiap wanita yang ia dengarpun berbeda-beda. Dan kini tanpa perantara ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Fai yang berubah menjadi pemain cinta.

"Hentikan Kuroganecchi aku cape..." keluh Fai yang tengah diseret Kurogane, cengkraman ditangannya yang begitu kuat membuat Fai sedikit meringis.

"Kau yang berhenti idiot!"

Kurogane mendorong fai keras, membuat punggung Fai membentur dinding yang dingin.

"Demi tuhan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Fai? kenapa kau seperti ini? Fai yang kukenal tidak pernah memainkan perasaan wanita yang mendekatinya"

Fai mengerjapkan mata melihat ekspresi Kurogane yang diluar dugaan dikeluarkannya. Fai perlahan terkekeh pelan yang semakin lama semakin keras, membuatnya harus membungkam mulutnya sendiri agar tawanya tidak semakin kencang. Kurogane menatap Fai dengan geram, apa yang lucu sampai membuat Fai harus tertawa seperti itu.

"Nee, Kuro-puu Kau tau?" Fai menyeka bulir air mata yang menggenang disudut mata karena menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga "Bangsawan manapun yang kugoda, Wanita manapun kupacari, pelacur manapun yang kutiduri itu semua bukan urusanmu. Sungguh" Fai tertawa, sebuah tawa sinis.

Kurogane tidak berkutik, tidak mempercayai pendengaran dengan kalimat yang baru saja Fai lontarkan, sungguh ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Fai yang ini.

"Hentikan..." desis Kurogane lirih.

Fai tersenyum getir, "Berhenti? Kau yang berhenti Kuro-tan. Berhenti mencampuri urusanku dan uruslah Miss Tomoyo, aku tidak mau menjadi gosip sebagai pihak ketiga diantara kalian"

Tangan Kurogane yang sedang menggenggam erat pergelangan lengan Fai terasa lemas, entah menguap kemana energi yang dia pakai untuk menyeret Fai tadi. Kata-kata Fai bagaikan tamparan telak untuknya. Dengan mudah Fai menghempaskan tangan Kurogane.

"Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa bagiku. Akupun bukan siapa-siapa untukmu. Jangan kau anggap hubungan kita terlalu dalam Kuro-_aneh" _Fai menepuk pipi Kurogane pelan seraya berjalan kembali ketempat wanita bangsawan yang ditinggalkannya "Permisi Kuro-sama aku harus kembali ketempat Karen, ia pasti sangat terkejut dengan sikapmu tadi"

Dengan itu Fai pergi meninggalkan Kurogane yang tengah mematung.

_._

_Apakah kita tidak bisa kembali kemasa yang menyenangkan itu Fai?_

_._

* * *

Kurogane menatap kosong ke arah langit biru, ingatannya tentang kejadian beberapa hari lalu sungguh membuatnya menjadi merana. Semenjak hari itu Fai sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi ataupun ditemui. Setiap kali ia datang ke kediaman keluarga Flourite ia selalu dihadang oleh para_ Footman_ yang entah kenapa semakin bertambah dari pada yang diingatnya.

Pertunangan. Fai yang berubah. Hatinya. Semua ini membuat Kurogane merasa gila. Kesabarannya sepertinya sudah mencapai batas limit.

Tapi setidaknya dengan merebahkan diri diatas rumput dengan dinaungi pohon seperti ini cukup membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks, tidak peduli dengan bajunya yang akan kotor dan diomeli nanti oleh maidnya yang sangat cerewet.

Kurogane menghela nafas pelan, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan apa?"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi perkataan Kurogane. Kurogane setengah terkejut memandang wajah seseorang yang familiar tiba-tiba terlihat dihadapannya.

"Bukan apa-apa Miss Tomoyo, sedang apakau disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu"

Kurogane baru ingat hari ini adalah hari kunjungan rutin Tomoyo, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Tomoyo mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kurogane, Tomoyo kadang tidak habis pikir kenapa Kurogane selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama setiap kali mereka bertemu "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Kurogane. mari kutebak... sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah, benar? kalau kau mau kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku tunangamu, ingat. Jadi ceritakanlah"

Kurogane mendesah, ia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan seorang Duchess, "Baiklah apapun maumu, lagipula mana aku bisa bilang tidak pada permintaanmu bukan? Tapi sebelum itu ayo kita pindah tempat bisa-bisa aku habis oleh pengawalmu karena membiarkan seorang Duchess mereka duduk ditanah seperti ini"

Kurogane mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu Tomoyo untuk bangkit, namun Tomoyo menarik tangannya dan membuat Kurogane kembali terduduk.

"Disini saja selagi cuaca sedang cerah Kurogane"

"Jika kau kepanasan aku tidak tanggung jawab"

Sebuah _Parosol(2) _berenda putih dengan aksen mawar sebagai motifnya terkembang. Tomoyo tersenyum menang.

"Lihat sekarang aku tidak akan kepanasan. Nah bisakah kau mulai ceritanya?"

Mata Kurogane memutar malas. Percuma berdebat dengan seseorang seperti Fai ataupun Tomoyo. Mereka terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengar kata tidak.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan agar orang-orang berharga untukku tidak pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Yang pertama ibu, saat aku masih belum mengingat apapun, kemudian ayah, lalu sekarang apakah dia juga akan meninggalkanku?"

Tomoyo mengernyit heran, "Dia?"

"Ya dia" Kurogane tidak berminat untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut siapa itu dia kepada Tomoyo, "Cukup sudah rasanya aku merasakan perasaan pahit seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin merasa kehilangan kembali"

Mereka tercenung beberapa saat. Tomoyo meremas tangan Kurogane sebagai tanda penyemangat, ia tidak pernah tau bahwa orang seperti Kurogane dapat merasakan perasaan takut kehilangan juga.

"Apakah aku bisa menjadi orang berharga bagimu?" Iris Tomoyo menatap intens pada mata _Ruby_ memikat milik Kurogane, "Kalau aku bisa, aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu" ucap Tomoyo yang dibalas dengan tatapan terimakasih dari Kurogane.

"Kau ini aneh, seperti hanya kau satu-satunya seorang Duchess yang berkelakuan seperti ini"

"Hei aku tidak ane**—**"

Ucapan Tomoyo terpotong ketika menyaksikan tangan Kurogane yang mengulur ke atas kepalanya dengan tatapan sendu. Pipinya terasa panas, perutnya pun terasa menegang, Tomoya memejamkan matanya merasakan desiran aneh yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

"Ada daun dikepalamu"

Seketika Tomoyo membuka matanya, merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri karena membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Ada apa Miss Tomoyo? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Tomoyo memandang Kurogane panik, ia cukup kegelagapan dengan pertanyaan Kurogane yang meluncur mulus tanpa dosa.

"Ah... tidak... anu... itu sepertinya aku kepanasan" Tomoyo menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bayangan _parosol_nya merasa tidak betah karena terus diperhatikan oleh Kurogane dengan tatapan setajam itu.

"Apa kubilang tadi. Mari kita pindah kedalam ruangan, jika kau pingsan karena kepanasan aku yang repot" Kurogane menarik tangan Tomoyo dan memapahnya masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Terimakasih Kurogane"

.

Tanpa Kurogane sadari sedari tadi ada seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ini yang terbaik Kuro-rin..."

.

To be Continued

* * *

**A/N: Chap3 selesai, semoga memuaskan *wink* dan seperti dibeberapa chapter mendatang akan ada perubahan rating mengingat bahasa aku yang makin lama makin *uhuk* tidak terkendali kemudian Berjuta kata terimakasih aku ucapkan kepada reviewer sekalian XD wow senang rasanya dapat review bagus dari kalian rasanya lelah sehabis UN ini hilang #plak.**

**Akaneko SeiYu: Terimakasih Neko-san sudah mau membaca fic ini *tebar cinta*, yup gelar Fai dibawah Kurogane. Gelar Fai Earl, setingkat dibawah Kurogane. Adegan roman antara mereka? Tenang pasti banyak Neko-san *evils laugh*. Adegan lemon? mungkin nanti ada, habis kan aku amatiran dalam bikin adegan lemon XD #plak. Semoga suka sama chap3 ini ;D**

**Kirikacchi: Aku juga mimisan ngebayanginnya *elap mimisan*,iya nih nakal Kurogane! *warning: anak manis ga boleh nyontoh Kurogane ya* adegan lemon? semoga aku bisa bikinnya XD #plak. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan semoga suka lanjutannya kirikacchi ;D**

**Liliana P: Terimakasih sudah mereview Liliana semoga suka yaa XD **

**LadySaphireBlue: Aku juga seneng dapet review dari Lady XD. Iya nih padahal ga usah malu-malu ya *angguk-angguk*langsung aja sikat. Hehehe iya chapter sebelum emang lebih pendek dikarenakan aku sedang cemas karena UN hiks. Ini dia lanjutannya semoga suka XD **

**Amusuk: Terimakasiiih banyak Amusuk-chan?san? XD terimakasih semangat nyampe nih ;D**

**ItoFai: *tebar cinta* hihihihi semoga aja ga pisah yaa, terimakasiih ItoFai sudah membaca XD**

**Kisafuuma: Kalau aku cemburunya sama Kurogane nih -3-. Ini lanjutannya Kisa?Fuu?chan semoga suka ya sama ceritanya XD**

**OchiCassiJump: *one heart* betul-betul pesona Fai itu memang Fantastic! Incredible! Impossible! Ulalala~ naik rate? Sedang dipikirkan nih B-) sudut Fai-mama? Mungkin chapter selanjutnya B-) siaaaaap ;D**

* * *

Footnote:

Scone(1): Roti ala Scotlandia.

Parasol(2): Payung untuk melindungi dari sinar matahari.

**Dan untuk kirikacchi, ini dia penjelasan tingkatan bangsawan secara singkat:**

1. Duke (Duchess) merupakan gelar tertinggi dari lima tingkat gelar dalam kebangsawanan Inggris. Biasanya yang paling dekat dengan Ratu, bisa dikatakan sebagai tangan kanannya. Duke (Duchess) bisa merupakan anggota angkatan bersenjata, atau duta besar.

2. Marquess (Marchioness) Gelar kedua setelah Duke adalah Marquess. Seorang wanita dengan pangkat dari Marquess disebut Marchioness. Lord atau Lady merupakan panggilan untuk mereka. Marquess (Marchioness) merupakan seorang ksatria.

3. Earl (Countess) menempati peringkat ketiga dalam gelar kebangsawanan. Earl merupakan gubernur kerajaan. Dalam masa perang mereka juga akan memimpin tentara Raja.

4. Viscount (Viscountess) Gelar ini berasal dari masa kekaisaran Romawi, yang merujuk pada kepala polisi daerah. Di Inggris penggunaan gelar Viscount juga sebagai gelar kehormatan bagi ahli waris dari Earl atau Marquess.

5. Baron (Baroness) Gelar Baron diberikan sebagai peringkat di Inggris untuk orang-orang yang telah berjanji kesetiaan mereka kepada Raja dan Ratu.

(Dari berbagai sumber, mohon maaf bila ada yang salah ;D).


	4. New Problems

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Possible OOC, Typo(s), OC, dan semua kawan-kawannya.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP. Jika aku yang punya, Fai dan Kurogane bakal bersatu selamanya. Selamanya. Selamanya. Sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Everlasting.  
**

**A/N: Loha, kembali lagi dengan annpui #ditimpukin, mohon maaf karena**** updatenya ga tentu kadang cepet kadang lama *bungkuk-bungkuk. Semoga keterlambatanku bisa dimaafkan oleh para reader XD  
**

**Oke langsung saja ini dia chapter4, hope you like it reader ;D**

* * *

**New Problems****  
**

**By: Annpui**

* * *

.

.

Kurogane kehilangan minatnya untuk menyesap teh siang hari itu setelah satu kalimat terlontar dari mulut Tomoyo.

"Kurogane, aku ingin memberitahukan hubungan kita ke khalayak luas"

_Sial, akhirnya hari ini datang juga._

Kurogane mengeluarkan cerutunya. Bersikap setenang mungkin, berusaha membuat dirinya sedikit lebih rileks. Bukannya ia tidak bisa menduga permintaan Tomoyo mengenai hubungan mereka, hanya saja ia benar-benar tidak ingin jika mereka harus menjadi pasangan resmi yang diketahui oleh publik. Lagi pula bukankah ia sudah dengan tegas menolaknya. Kurogane tidak tahu bagaimana bila harus bertatapan muka dengai Fai jika sampai itu terjadi.

"untuk apa? Bukankah semua orang tau kita ini memang tunangan?" asap tembakau mengepul disekitar kurogane, berharap mimik tidak nyamannya—walau sebenarnya tidak terlihat—bisa sedikit tersamarkan.

"Tapi itu hanya kalangan keluarga besar Kurogane dan kurasa kau tau itu bukan? Aku ingin hubungan kita lebih terasa"

Kurogane tidak menghiraukan permintaan Tomoyo. "Kurasa tidak perlu Miss Tomoyo"

"Kenapa?"

Tomoyo meremas rok sutranya kuat-kuat. Semenjak peristiwa perbincangan ia dan Kurogane ditaman, hatinya terus merasa gelisah ketika menyadari bahwa Kurogane belum sepenuhnya miliknya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia selalu merasa tidak suka jika Kurogane dekat dengan perempuan lain selain dirinya.

Cinta itu buta, bukan?

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta kepada wanita lain?"

Oh, ingatkan Tomoya kalau ia baru saja memecat seorang maid yang tanpa sengaja disentuh oleh Kurogane—dimana sentuhan itu terjadi karena Kurogane hendak menolong maid yang hampir terjatuh—seolah tidak peduli apapun alasannya, Tomoyo langsung memecatnya.

"Bodoh tentu saja tidak"

"Jangan berbohong padaku Kurogane. Selama ini aku selalu penasaran mengapa kau selalu menolak pertunangan kita, karena itu aku simpulkan sendiri bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada wanita lain"

Berbohong? Tidak. Kurogane tidak berbohong. Ia memang tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita, ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pria.

"Jangan konyol, lupakan"

Kurogane mengakhiri percakapan, beranjak dari Kursinya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu luar tanpa menengok ke arah Tomoyo.

"Mau kemana kau Kurogane?"

"Ke kota"

Ia mengambil jas dan topinya dari sebastian, lalu melangkah pergi dari kediaman megah milik keluarga Suwa.

"Tunggu Kurogane aku ikut"

* * *

.

Fai mengulum senyuman ketika tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Kurogane dan Tomoyo di persimpangan Mimosa Street. Salah satu jalan teramai dikota itu.

"Oh wow, tidak kusangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini Kuro-chan"

Kurogane menghela pendek. Setelah seminggu ia tidak bertemu dengan Fai, pria satu itu tidak berubah sedikitpun. Masih dengan senyum usilnya dan panggilan super aneh milik Kurogane.

Tomoyo terkekeh pelan mendengar Fai memanggil Kurogane menggunakan embel-embel _chan. _Ia semakin tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mengetahui Kurogane begitu pasrah dipanggil dengan sebutan seperti anak perempuan.

"Kurogane apakah aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu juga"

"Tidak" tukas Kurogane singkat. ia berkacak pinggang menatap Fai "Kemana saja kau?"

"Siapa? Aku?" Fai menunjuk dirinya sendiri, senyum masih terpasang diwajahnya. "Aku ada Kuro-puu, selalu ada"

"Ya kau ada, tapi tidak bisa kutemui"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja Kuro-_sentimentil_"

Fai kemudian melirik Tomoyo yang sebelah tangannya sedang menggandeng tangan Kurogane. Mata wanita itu penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua pria dihadapannya. Tomoyo tersenyum kearah Fai.

"Halo Miss Daidouji lama tidak bertemu, perasaanku atau memang benar kurasa anda tambah cantik"

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu Mr Flourite, sedang apa kau disini?"

Tanya Tomoyo, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang mungkin sedang bersama Fai. tidak mungkin baginya—dan bagi bangsawan yang lain—mengetahui ada seorang bangsawan yang pergi ke kota tanpa ditemani pengawal atau pelayannya.

"Sedang berkencan"

"Dengan siapa?"

Tanya Kurogane dan Tomoyo serentak. Tomoyo memandang Kurogane, tidak menyangka bahwa seorang pria dapat penasaran dengan kekasih sahabatnya.

"Itu"

Fai menunjuk seorang wanita yang sedang mengantre pada sebuah Bakery untuk membeli beberapa potong roti sadwich isi daging asap dibelakang mereka. Tomoya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa mengenali siapa gerangan tersebut.

"Miss Kasumi?"

"Kau mengenalinya?"

"Tentu saja"

Tomoyo tidak mungkin salah mengenali satu-satunya bangsawan berambut ikal pendek berwarna pink yang begitu terkenal dengan kedewasaan dan kecantikannya

Mereka bertiga menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara ketukan suara _high-heels _mendekat. Karen Kasumi berjalan menghampiri Fai dengan menenteng sebuah tas berhiaskan sulaman mewah ditangan kirinya dan sandwich ditangan kanannya. Fai tersenyum kearahnya.

"Fai maaf lama, antreannya panjang sekali"

Alis Kurogane berkedut mendengar perempuan yang ia kenali sebagai orang yang _hampir dilahap-_Fai beberapa hari kebelakang memanggilnya hanya menggunakan nama kecil.

Fai merangkul pinggang Karen, kemudian mengecup pipinya singkat. Membuat Alis Kurogane semakin mengkerut.

"Ah, halo Miss Daidouji dan Mr Suwa selamat siang, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu anda disini"

Ucap Karen ketika menyadari Fai sedang bersama seseorang. Karen menilik Kurogane sedikit lebih lama, teringat kejadian seminggu yang lalu dimana Tuan muda itu memergokinya dikediaman Flourite.

"Hn..."

"Jadi sekarang kalian berdua berkencan?"

Tanya Tomoyo antusias. Sekali-kali pandangannya melirik lengan Fai yang sedang merangkul Karen. Betapa asiknya bila Kurogane mau melakukan hal yang sama seperti Fai kepada dirinya, tapi tentu saja hal tersebut sangat mustahil untuk seseorang seperti Kurogane.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu"

Jawab Karen sembari menyerahkan Sandwich bagian Fai, Fai mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Wah, apakah kalian akan bertunangan?"

Pertayaan Tomoyo sukses membuat Kurogane mendelik tajam kearahnya meskipun Tomoyo dan Karen tidak menyadarinya, hanya Fai yang memahami arti dari delikan mata Kurogane.

Fai sedaritadi paham, Kurogane tidak suka dengan kehadiran Karen. Entah karena kejadian waktu itu, entah karena kini mereka berdua bermesraan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Fai terkikik pelan, ia mulai mencomot Sandwich daging asapnya.

"Mungkin"

Sebuah pernyataan yang menurut Kurogane begitu ambigu.

"Mungkin apa? Ya atau tidak?"

"Hanya mungkin Kuro-rin" jawab Fai ringan

Kurogane menggeram kesal, hari ini begitu luar biasa bagianya. Pertama ia mendapat serangan jantung ketika Tomoyo meminta agar hubungan mereka lebih terekspos, kedua ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang mengaku jika ia adalah kekasih Fai, dan terakhir ketiga Fai yang teramat menyebalkan.

Tomoyo menatap Kurogane bingung, dengan keadaan disekitar mereka yang ia rasa memanas. Ia milirik Karen yang tampaknya merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Walaupun Tomoyo tidak begitu mengerti ia berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Mr Flourite dan Miss Kasumi, maukah kalian datang kepesta pada hari sabtu, minggu depan, jam 8 malam dikediamanku?"

"Pesta? Ada perayaan apa Miss Daidouji?"

Tanya Karen bingung, Fai dan Kurogane hendak menanyakan hal yang serupa. Secara Kurogane sendiri tidak mengetahui bahwa Tomoyo akan mengadakan pesta dekat-dekat ini.

"Pesta peresmian pertunangan antara aku dan Kurogane"

Mata Fai dan Karen membulat, Kurogane melotot.

Mengapa wanita begitu seenaknya.

"Apa?!"

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N: Dichapter 3 aku lupa memberitahukan bakal masukin karakter Karen Kasumi, karakter original di X/1999 karangan CLAMP juga, kalau di TCR itu kalau gasalah muncul pas KuroFai mendarat di dunia pararel Tokyo Tower. Tadinya mau pake karakter Sakura tapi entah kenapa imagenya lebih kena ke Karen Kasumi, jadilah begini. Untuk para reader terimakasih selalu setia membaca fic ini! uwow senengnya melihat jumlah review dific ini bertambah XDD.  
**

**Akaneko SeiYu: Terimakasih untuk apresiasinya selalu Neko-san XD aku suka kaget soalnya review dari Neko-san yang begitu cepet XD** a**amiiin terimakasih untuk doanya, semoga chapter ini kembali memenuhi harapan ya :D**

**Kisafuuma: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview Fuu-chan XD semangat terus ya belajarnya. FuumaKamui atau SeiSUbaru mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku bakal bikin ff mereka, berhububg Kamui salah satu chara fav aku XD habis menurut aku Kamui itu imut banget sih X3**

**Kirikacchi: Makasih Kirikacchi untuk jadi reader dan reviewer fic ini XD tuh kan Fai makannya jangan playboy #PLAK. Sama-sama Kirikacchi, semoga chapter ini semakin suka :D**

**LadySaphireBlue: Terimakasih kembali aku ucapkan untuk apresiasinya Lady XD terimakasih dan amiiin untuk doanya XD hihihi sekali-kali aku pingin buat Kuro-kuro ikut tersiksa #ditendangkurogane. Siiip, ini lanjutannya semoga suka ;D**

**Liliana P: Terimakasih beribu terimakasih karena telah membaca dan mereview fic ini terus Liliana XD maaf ya aku bikin Fai tersiksa dan menyiksa, tapi aku ini pro-uke loh eh pro-Fai maksudnya XD. Semoga suka sama chapter ini ;D**

**ItoFai: Terimakasih buanyak sudah mereview ItoFai. Uuuh semoga cinta mereka dapat bersemi ya. Ini dia chapter lanjutannya, hope you like it ;D**

**Dee Kyou: Makasih sangat terimakasih untuk apresiasinya Dee-san XDD iya nih Tomoyo itu suka menghalang-halangi hubungan orang #buangmukaketomoyo #ditendang. Tidak apa-apa Dee-san dan semoga ujiannya bagus ya XD terimakasih juga untuk doanya XD semoga suka dengan chapter ini :D**

**oshiriko-san: Author masih minim pengalaman bikin adegan semut sih *uhuk* makasih sudah membaca juga mereview oshiriko-san=))) selamat membaca dan semoga suka ;D**

**OchiCassiJump: Makasih lagi dan lagi karena sudah membaca dan untuk reviewnya XD hihihi bener harusnya langsung serang aja Fai-mommynya XD. Umm chapter ini udah panjang belum? Kalau belum maafkan aku XD. Semoga suka sama chapter ini Ochi-san :D**

**Akhir kata, **

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**


	5. We are a Butterfly Trapped in Love

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Possible OOC, Typo(s), OC, dan semua csnya.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP. Jika aku yang punya, TRC udah aku bikin jadi komik Sho-ai.**

**A/N: Halooow semua #nyengir. Sepertinya cerita ini mulai menuju klimaks *sepertinya. Untuk chapter ini aku terinspirasi dari sebuah PV dari band jepang yang diberi tau oleh salah seorang teman sekolahku, let's call her as Neng Pie. Thanks Neng Pie XD**

**Acid Black Cherry, [蝶] Chou. PV ini sukses bikin aku teriak-teriak histeris karena sho-ainya yang uuh menyayat XD. Untuk liriknya aku ambil versi inggris, maklum aku ga begitu ngerti bahasa jepang *tutupmuka***

**Oke langsung saja ini dia chapter5, hope you like it reader ;D**

* * *

**We are a Butterfly Trapped in Love**

**By: Annpui**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada satu hal yang Kurogane paling tidak sukai dari pribadi seorang Fai, ia selalu menutupi semua kesedihannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang berujung pada melarikan diri. Entah sejak kapan Kurogane menyadari sifat buruk Fai, sudah terlampau lama untuk dapat diingat.

Dan kini ia disini, kembali mengunci pergerakan Fai merapat pada didinding_. _Setelah sebelumnya mereka beradu mulut saling sentak, yang berujung dengan Kurogane menyeret Fai dengan paksa masuk kedalam_ Restroom. _Pesta sedang berlangsung ramai di _Ballroom, _tinggal sejam lagi resepsi pertunangan antara Kurogane dan Tomoyo akan berlangsung secara resmi.

Tinggal sejam lagi semuanya akan berubah.

Terkutuk dengan dirinya sendiri karena membuat semuanya semakin pelik. Masih jelas kemarin malam pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Tomoyo. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Tomoyo, ia berubah daripada saat Kurogane pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Bisa dikatakan Tomoyo menjadi posesif.

"_Apa maksudmu! Dengan seenaknya kau menyebarkan undangan pertunangan ini hingga ke negeri tetangga, harusnya kau beritahu aku dulu!"_

"_Untuk apa? Aku sudah tau kau akan menolaknya" Tomoyo menjawab kalem "Kurogane rasanya aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Biarkan aku menjadikanmu milikku"_

"_Cepat batalkan semuanya" desis Kurogane geram._

"_Batal? Tidak. Bayangkan Kurogane apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan benda ini bila pertunangan ini dibatalkan"_

_Revolver_(1).

Masih jelas diingatannya ketika Tomoyo mengelus senjata api itu. Tomoyo duduk diatas meja dengan gaun putihnya yang membuatnya bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa Kurogane.

Oh mengapa masalah sesederhana ini berubah menjadi runyam.

"Hei kau"

Kurogane masih membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada pundak Fai, hanya bersandar tidak membenamkan wajahnya. Sepertinya sudah beberapa menit berlalu semenjak posisi mereka seperti ini. tidak berubah. Tangan Fai masih dicengkaram erat dikedua sisi kepalanya oleh Kurogane.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Hah? Ap—"

"Karena aku iya" Kurogane mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata biru Fai dari jarak yang sangat dekat "Aku rela melepaskan semuanya. Kekayaanku, kekuasaanku, gelarku, semua akan aku lepaskan bila itu artinya aku dapat bersamamu"

"Kuro-guguk.."

"Aku mohon jangan buat aku tersiksa" Kurogane melepaskan cengkramannya, mengalihkan fungsi lengannya untuk memeluk leher pria yang lebih ramping darinya itu.

"Aku.. aku—"

"Fai"

Seketika Fai mendorong Kurogane menjauh ketika terdengar suara engsel pintu terbuka ditambah suara rendah seorang wanita. Fai mengenali suara itu, Karen.

"Ah, maaf jika aku mengganggu. Fai aku akan kembali ke _Ballroom_ terlebih dahulu"

Karen hendak menutup pintu, namun suara Fai membuatnya terhenti.

"Tidak, tunggu. aku.. maksudku kami sudah selesai, ayo kita kembali ke _Ballroom_ Karen, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" Fai membetulkan kerah bajunya, sebelum Fai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Karen ia membalikan badan menatap Kurogane sama seperti tadi Kurogane menatapnya "Maaf Kuro-puu aku tidak bisa.. maaf"

Dengan itu Fai berlalu meninggalkan Kurogane.

Kurogane mendesah pelan merapihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut akibat pertengakaran kecilnya dengan Fai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kurogane?"

Tomoyo berdiri dekat ambang pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya menatap Kurogane dengan pandangan protective. Ia berjalan mendekati Kurogane, membantu merapihkan baju pria yang sebentar lagi yang akan menjadi tunangan resminya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Kurogane jengah "Hanya lelas dan kuputuskan untuk beristirahat disini"

"Kau bohong. Tadi aku melihat Mr Flourite dan Miss Kasumi keluar dari ruangan ini. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tomoyo menepuk kedua belah bagian bahu _Texudo_ Kurogane yang sedikit kotor.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Itu urusanku juga. Aku tuna—"

"Bukan karena kau tunanganku kau berhak tau semuanya Miss Tomoyo" Potong Kurogane cepat, ia kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar "Ayo kita kembali ke _Ballroom"_

"Kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja, dan pergi ke _Ballroom_ sendirian?"

Tomoyo mengulurkan tangannya memandang Kurogane dengan pandangan '_gandeng tanganku'. _Kurogane hanya mendesah meraih tangan Tomoyo kemudian melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ketengah keramaian pesta.

Ketika batang hidung mereka mulai tampak ditengah keramaian pesta, para tamu undangan saling berbisik sembari melirik kearah Kurogane dan Tomoyo. Sesekali mereka memberikan ucapan selamat, menjabat tangan.

Dari sudut mata Kurogane, ia dapat melihat Fai yang didampingi Karen sedang berdiri didepan panggung, melihat kearahnya bersama Karen sambil tersenyum yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Tomoyo menggiringnya menuju tengah _Ballroom, _mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata terimakasih kepada tamu undangan yang telah hadir pada pesta pertunangan mereka berdua.

"Sebelum masuk ke acara utama, silahkan nikmati pesta ini" Ucap Tomoyo dengan lugas, memamerkan senyum anggunnya "Dan.. sebuah pertunjukan akan dipertunjukan oleh salah seorang sahabat kami. Beri tepuk tangan kepada Mr Flourite yang akan memberikan sebuah kado pertunangan untuk kami"

Tangan Tomoyo mengarahkan para tamu untuk melihat kearah panggung. Di atas panggung itu berdirilah seorang pria dengan rampbut pirang yang begitu menyilaukan.

"Terimakasih Miss Daidouji" Fai berdeham sekali "Saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu sebagai kado pertunangan untuk teman saya, teman yang sangat berarti lebih dari siapapun. Seorang teman berharga" Fai menatap kearah Kurogane yang sudah berdiri didepan panggung diapit Tomoyo dan Karen dikanan-kirinya "Selamat untuk pertunangan kalian, Kurogane Miss Daidouji"

Rahang Kurogane mengeras. Ia tidak suka ketika Fai memanggilnya dengan nama yang aneh-aneh namun ia lebih tidak suka ketika Fai memanggilnya dengan benar. Seolah Fai membentengi hubungan dirinya dengan Kurogane.

Perlahan penerangan diruangan meredup, hanya menyisakan penerangan paling terang ditengah panggung. Fai mulai bernyanyi, mengalunkan sebuah nada yang begitu indah namun juga begitu sedih. Gesekan biola dan celo mengiringi nyanyiannya, menciptakan sebuah simfoni.

_I am a butterfly trapped in love  
The fragrance of the musk so strong it's unpleasant  
Your gentleness entwining like a spider's thread  
This isn't love but why is it that  
I want to try holding you just once_

Semua mata tertuju pada pria bermata _aquamarine_ itu, pesona Fai memang selalu bisa membuat orang merasa terhipnotis. Tidak pernah berubah sedari dulu. Fai yang sedang berada diatas panggung, terasa jauh untuk digapai bagi Kurogane.

_An ephemeral life, a fleeting love, I have nothing left to lose now  
Even though I know I shouldn't do this, I am playing a game of cat's cradle with this thread_

Fai membuka matanya, tersenyum kearahnya.

_Even as you hold me tonight,  
I still cannot tell you  
"Don't make me so uselessly happy with your innocent smiles"  
As well as tomorrow, as well as the day after that, I want to be held by you_

Ah, ternyata bukan.

_I am a butterfly trapped in love  
No matter how much pain I am in I cannot move  
To the point I even voiced it  
I am trifled by you  
This isn't love, this isn't love  
It's just that I fancy you_

Bukan kearahnya. Ia tersenyum kearah karen yang berada disebalahnya, menatap wanita berambut merah muda itu secara intens. Rasanya Kurogane ingin menukarkan eksistensinya dengan Karen. Bukankah dulu hanya Kurogane yang selalu ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu oleh Fai, apakah kini posisinya telah tergantikan? Hatinya terasa ngilu.

_If this is what you call 'pain', then I don't hate it  
But 'pain' and 'spite' are not the same  
Even though I know I shouldn't do this, I am tightrope walking on a thread_

Kurogane memalingkan wajahnya, yang terdengar hanya suara merdu Fai yang menggema didalam telingannya.

_I have fallen though I've already made it across  
No matter where I go hell awaits  
But this is fine I prefer this than to be alone  
I will chase after you Where ever we fall I will follow or chase your scent_

Suara Fai terhenti. Suara tepuk tangah terdengar riuh memberikan apresiasi atas suara Fai. Fai turun dari panggung, berjalan menghampiri Karen. Tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Kurogane masih membuang muka, tidak ingin melihat Fai kembali menggandeng tangan Karen.

"Fai suaramu indah sekali"

"Terimakasih Karen, ayo kita pulang"

"Eh?"

Mereka berdua berjalan melalui Kurogane begitu saja, tanpa ada sepatah katapun keluar.

Tapi, tunggu.

Kurogane membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan dua jemari Fai mengamit jari telunjuknya. Ia dapat merasakan hangat meski tangan Fai tengah terbalut oleh sarung tangan putih yang kemudian terlepas seiring dengan Fai yang berjalan menjauh.

Kurogane terdiam sejenak kemudian segera menyusul Fai yang telah hilang ditelan keramaian.

"Kurogane kau mau kemana?"

Seruan Tomoyo ditidak acuhkan oleh Kurogane, ia terus mempercepat jalannya mencari sosok Fai. Ketika ia menemukannya, Fai hendak menaiki kereta kudanya.

"Fai!" panggil Kurogane.

Fai berbalik diikuti oleh Karen, melihat siluet Kurogane diambang pintu. Fai dengan pelan mendorong punggung Karen menyuruh wanita itu segera masuk kedalam.

"Fai! Tunggu!"

Karen yang kebingungan melirik cemas kearah Kurogane. Kedua tangan Fai tengah memegang ambang pintu, ketika Kurogane memanggilnya kembali, "Fai!"

"Jalankan keretanya" ucap Fai datar, ia menolak untuk menoleh. Seisi kereta menatapnya bingung. "Kubilang jalankan keretanya"

"Tapi Fai, Mr Suwa—"

"Aku bilang jalankan Keretanya"

Hening. Suara derit roda terdengar. Karen menatap keluar kereta, kearah Kurogane yang tengah berlari mengejar Kereta. Kembali terdengar suara samar Kurogane dari Luar.

"Lebih cepat"

"Fai!"

"Lebih cepat lagi" Fai berkata kepada kusir. Kusir mempercepat laju kuda-kudanya. meninggalkan Kurogane yang berlari terpogoh-pogoh.

Akhirnya Kurogane berhenti ketika rasanya paru-parunya sesak meminta pasokan oksigen, ia tidak bisa mengejar kereta yang semakin lama semakin bertambah cepat. Nafasnya terengah-engah, kakinya terasa sakit karena berlari menggunakan sepatu pantofel berhak rendah, keringat mengalir dipelipisnya, bajunya lengket menempel pada tubuhnya.

Saat ia mendongak, kereta kuda itu sudah hilang dari hadapannya.

**.**

Fai menumpukan dagunya pada punggung tangan, mata menerawang melihat keluar jendela. Karen tidak berani menanyakan apapun, yang ia bisa hanyalah mengelus punggung Fai berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Maaf Karen"

"Tidak apa Fai, tidak apa aku mengerti. Jadi tenanglah"

Fai membalikan badannya menghadap Karen, hatinya entah kenapa terasa kosong. Ia membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh karen, merasakan belaian tangan lembut pada rambutnya.

"Mengapa kau begitu baik padaku?" Fai memeluk bahu karen.

"Sudah jelas karena aku mencintaimu"

"Maaf"

"Tidak apa Fai"

**.**

To be Continued

* * *

**A/N: Uwow! Aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada para reader sekalian semacam takjub melihat apresiasi kalian *sekaairmataterharu XD.**

**LadySaphireBlue: Diliat-liat memang mirip bapak dan anak ya Kurogane sama Tomoyo itu #angguk-angguk. Betul Cuma Fai yang boleh manggil sebutan aneh bukan Kurogane #ikutanmarahin #ditampol. Terimakasih sudah review Lady XD apakah updatenya sudah kilat? Hihihi XD**

**Kirikacchi: Betul aku juga suka gemes sendiri kalau liat Tomoyo XD. Semoga updatan ini bisa dibilang kilat ya XD**

**Akaneko SeiYu: Duuh adegan rape KuroFai? mungkin sebentar lagi XD *satutahunkemudian #ditendang. Terimakasih banyak Neko-san untuk reviewnya XD semoga cerita ini memuaskan XD**

**ArthuriaMariePendragon: Hihihi maaf ya aku buat Fainya nyebelin XD makasih sudah membaca dan memberi review Marie-chan (boleh aku panggil begitu?) semoga lanjutannya suka :D**

**rinsetsuna15: Aaaaa terimakasih rin-chan, ini lanjutannya semoga tambah suka :)**

**OchiCassiJump: Apakah chapter ini sudah panjang? XD Syaoran-sakura? Mungkin ada XD siaaaap XD makasih atas reviewnya Ochi-san XD**

**Dee Kyou: Duuh maafkan aku membuat Fai sama Tomoyo jadi teramat sangadh menyebalkan XD aaaa terimakasih Dee-san hihihihi *nutupsemburatmerah XD amiiiiiiiin :D terimakasih sudah membaca Dee-san XD**

**alwayztora: Hihihi mungkin ga angst ko XD *mungkin #dilemparkesungai. Makasih sudah membaca dan reviewnya Tora XD**

**Liliana P: Maafkan aku membuat Tomoyo jadi minta dilempar begitu Liliana XD. Makasih sudah membaca :D siapppp ;D**

**Kisafuuma: Hihihi Fainya minta ditakol begitu ya XD. Makasih untuk reviewnya Fuu-chan XD. Siaapp ;D**

**T3nten: Makasih T3ten XD semoga suka ya sama ceritanya :D**

**ItoFai: Hihihi makasih sudah membaca lagi ItoFai siap laksanakan XD**

**Akhir kata,**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**

* * *

Revolver(1): Revolver adalah sejenis senjata api di mana peluru dimasukkan ke tabung berputar.


	6. Runaway with Me

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Possible OOC to the max, Typo(s), OC, dan semua kawannya.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP. Jika aku yang punya, Fai gabakal aku buat semenderita itu *susutumbel*.**

******Happy reading, Hope you like it reader ;D**

* * *

**Runaway ****with Me**

**By Annpui**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Mengejar kereta kuda yang sedang melaju kencang sedari awal bukanlah ide bagus. Pertama, percuma mengejar karena pada akhirnya tidak akan terkejar. Kedua, kecepatan lari kuda tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kecepatan lari manusia, tentu saja. Ketiga, lelah yang didapat tanpa hasil.

Anggaplah Kurogane gila, dimalam menjelang subuh ini dimana semua orang sedang beristirahat ia malah berkeliaran diperkarangan rumah orang. Terserah, Karena Kurogane sudah memutuskan ia harus menemui Fai sekarang juga. Isyrat tak tersirat yang Fai kirimkan beberapa jam lalu cukup bagi Kurogane untuk mengetahui kebenaran yang selama ini ditunggunya.

Mungkin yang sering orang bilang bahwa gerak tubuh lebih jujur dari ucapan itu ada benarnya juga. Fai masih mempunyai perasaan padanya, sama besar perasaannya kepada Fai. Masa bodoh dengan pertunangannya, ia harus bertindak sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Satu kerikil kecil Kurogane lemparkan kekaca jendela balkoni kamar Fai.

Pletak—tidak ada sahutan.

Kurogane menghela nafas, keadaannya saat ini sudah seperti ninja jadi-jadian. Bergelantungan diatas pohon, memakai topeng hitam—oh atau mungkin lebih cocok disebut pencuri? —juga membawa sekantung penuh kirikil disaku celanannya.

Ingatkan dia bagaimana caranya ia menyelinap masuk kedalam mansion Fai yang penjagaannya diperketat—khusus untuknya—semenjak insiden Kurogane memergoki Fai hendak _melahap_ yang berbuntut pertengkaran dasyat.

Memanjat pagar yang begitu tinggi hanya bermodalkan seulas tali tambang dan pijakan pada kuda tersayangnya Roland, mengendap-endap diantara para _Footman_ yang sedang berjaga disekitar mansion, ditambah anjing penjaga tipe Bull Dog—yang melihatnya saja sudah membuat bergidik ngeri, dan nyaris ketahuan ketika kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak tali perangkap berbunyi nyaring—namun terimakasih kepada seekor kucing yang tiba-tiba lewat menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Oke, sebut ia perampok malam ini. kelakuannya sungguh nekat. Tapi ayolah cuma ini cara terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan agar dapat bertemu dengan pirang idiot yang bersikukuh bahwa ia tidak mencintai Kurogane. Namun faktanya baru beberapa jam kebelakang si pirang idiot menunjukan secara tersirat bahwa perasaannya sangat mendalam.

Dua kerikil kembali kurogane lemparkan—sedikit lebih kencang—berusaha membuat pemilik mansion beriris _aquamarine _yang ia tunggu terbangun.

Pletak—lagi, tidak ada sahutan.

Kurogane menggaruk kepalanya kesal, bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika sekalinya Fai terlelap maka ia tidak akan terbangun lagi sampai matahari menyingsing dari ufuk timur. Sleeping beauty. Fai mengatakan dirinya sendiri demikian.

Kurogane mencoba sekali lagi, kerikil yang sedikit lebih besar ia lemparkan sekuat tenaga.

Bletak.

Hening. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup hembusan angin malam yang membuat Kurogane menggigil—ia masih mengenakan kemeja tipis, minus jas Texudo-nya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain mendorbrak masuk"

Baiklah Kurogane kini sudah seperti maling sungguhan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun berada dalam radius dekat. Ia merenggangkan badannya sejenak, menghitung jarak lompat yang harus ia lewati dengan sukses jika ia tidak ingin jatuh bebas ketanah dari ketinggian empat meter, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang dalam dan lompat dengan sekali sentakan pada batang pohon.

Dentuman sepatu terdengar ketika kakinya mendarat mulus dilantai marmer. Kurogane mengeluarkan kawat dari dalam sakunya, memasukannya kedalam lubang kunci, menarik gagang pintu dengan perlahan yang ternyata tidak terkunci sama sekali—Fai sungguh cereboh—menghasilkan bunyi berderit.

Kurogane menangkap siluet Fai sedang tertidur lelap, ia tersenyum manis bagaikan gula. Kurogane menghela nafas lega, merasa dirinya telah ditenangkan hanya dengan melihat sosok terlelap Fai. Tangannya menyingkap tirai kelambu pada ranjang Fai, mengikatkannya ke tiang, lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping pria ramping yang tengah terbuai oleh mimpi. Jemarinya membelai rambut Fai lembut.

"Kau harus tau betapa susahnya aku menyelinap kesini, setelah sebelumnya aku harus meninggalkan Miss Tomoyo selepas pesta secara paksa"

Ingatkan bagaimana Tomoyo berteriak padanya untuk tidak pergi. Kurogane selalu merasa heran mengapa wanita harus selalu berteriak jika marah?

Jemari Kurogane beralih pada kelopak mata Fai, lalu turun menuju hidung dan pipi, akhirnya berhenti pada bibir ranum Fai. Kurogane mendesis, ketika teringat bagaimana bibir Fai mengecup orang lain selain dirinya. Jemarinya kembali bergerak kesamping wajah Fai, menyingkan helaian rambung pirang kebelakang telinga.

Tanpa diduga Fai memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memperlihatkan kulit lehernya yang putih—atau mungkin pucat—membuat Kurogane menyeringai kecil. Bibirnya maju perlahan mendekati leher Fai, mengalih tugaskan jemarinya untuk membelai leher putih pucat milik pria bernama belakang Flourite.

Tidur Fai sedikit terusik ketika Kurogane tidak hanya membelai, namun mulai mengigit kecil.

"Akh.."

Oh sial sepertinya gigitannya terlalu keras, karena kemudian kelopak mata Fai terbuka pelan dan matanya langsung membulat ketika mendapati seorang pria dengan topeng hitam ala Zoro duduk disampingnya.

"TIDAKKKK, PENYUSUP!"

Fai melemparkan bantal terdekat kearah penyusup—Kurogane lebih tepatnya—terus melemparkannya kembali bertubi-tubi. Kurogane berusaha menjelaskan, namun sebuah bantal mengenai wajahnya telak membuatnya sedikit miringis.

"Hei ini aku" Kurogane berjalan menghampiri, kembali sebuah bantal menghantam wajahnya.

"Menjauh pevert! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!"

Alis Kurogane berkedut. Pevert? Demi Kurogane memakai rok. Ia bukan seorang pevert! Kurogane menarik topengnya secara kasar, menampilkan wajah rupawannya secara utuh. Fai melongo, ia menggosok matanya berkali-kali tidak mempercayainya.

"Ini aku, bukan pevert! Aku Kuro—"

"Kuro-rin?"

"Iya itu— Hey bukan!" sergah Kurogane yang tanpa sadar mengiyakan panggilan aneh Fai "Aku Kurogane bukan Kuro-rin atau apapun itu yang lainnya"

Fai mengangguk. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini Kuro-_penyusup_?"

Belum sempat Kurogane mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat, suara derap langkah seseorang yang mendekat membuat Fai menariknya keranjang. Menutupi dirinya dan Kurogane dengan selimut, tidak selang lama pintunya yang tidak terkunci terbuka keras, menampilkan seorang Butler dengan rambut klimis berkaca mata dan mimik khawatir masuk.

"Tuan! Ada apa?" Tanyanya panik, pandangannya menilik keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Fai pura-pura berguman karena mendengar suara keras. Tangannya menggosok kelopak matanya untuk menambahkan efek menyakinkan.

"Hmm, apa?"

Ekspresi khawatir Butler berambut klimis itu berubah menjadi lega ketika tidak mendapati hal yang aneh diruangan majikannya. "Sepertinya anda hanya mengigau tuan, maaf saya telah mengganggu tidur anda, saya permisi dulu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Aaah ya maaf mengganggu waktumu juga"

Dengan itu pintu tertutup. Kurogane menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut, mimik wajahnya yang terlihat lucu membuat Fai terkekeh.

"Jadi apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini Kuro-_romeo_?"

Kurogane mendekatkan dirinya dengan Fai, mencoba membuat dirinya sedekat mungkin. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan cincin perak tanda pertunangannya dengan Tomoyo. Kening Fai mengernyit menandakan ketidak pahaman.

"Aku akan menanggalkan cincin ini jika kau bersedia pergi bersamaku, hidup berdua jauh dari sini"

"Kuro-puu" Fai mendesah, tangannya digenggam begitu erat oleh Kurogane. "Apa kau masih waras? Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali hentikan omong kosong seperti itu? Kau hanya akan menyakiti Miss Daidouji terus Kuro-tan. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki Kare—"

"Kau sudah berpisah denganya dan aku tahu itu" potong Kurogane cepat. "Dengar aku ingin meluruskan semuanya sekarang, aku ingin mendengar perasaanmu yang sejujurnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan Kekuasaanku, Kekayaanku, ataupun Gelarku asalkan aku bisa bersamamu bagiku semuanya cukup. Jadi Kumohon katakan yang sebenarnya"

"Kuro-puppy..."

Fai tercenung, sesungguhnya didalam hatinya ia sudah lelah untuk menipu dirinya sendiri. Ia masih sangat mencintai Kurogane meskipun setelah ia berusaha berpaling dari orang lain. Semua sikap penolakannya kepada Kurogane yang semata-mata untuk kebaikan pria bermata merah itu malah berubah menjadi cambuk. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak lagi.

"Miss Daidouji tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi" Fai berkata lemah, mengingat betapa possesive-nya Tomoyo kepada Kurogane kini.

Kurogane ngelus pipi Fai halus, berusaha menenangkan kegelisahannya. "Kita akan pergi jauh dari sini, sangat jauh. Kita akan tinggal dinegeri tetangga bila perlu, dimana tidak ada satupun orang yang mengenali kita berdua, tidak ada yang mengetahui status kita. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya, tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan. Kita akan hidup sederhana namun bahagia"

Fai menatap Kurogane dengan pandangan berbinar, Harapan yang Kurogane berikan membuat perasaan jauh lebih baik. Suasana antara dirinya dan Kurogane belum pernah seperti ini sejak Kurogane memberitahukannya bahwa ia bertunangan dengan seorang Duchess. Selimut yang masih membalut mereka terasa begitu hangat, dan tatapan mereka seolah bersatu seperti tidak pernah sebelumnya.

Tatapan yang sebelumnya selalu menyiratkan keterlukaan dan kekecewaan kini menyiratkan ketentraman. "Maafkan aku membuat semuanya menjadi pelik Kuro-puu. Andaikan aku bisa menghadapinya dan tidak melarikan diri maka semua tidak akan menjadi seperti ini" lirih Fai menyesal.

"Tidak apa, karena aku tau kau berbuat begitu demi melindungiku bukan?" Senyum tipis Kurogane belum pernah terlihat semenawan itu. "Yaa walaupun kuakui kau memperuyam masalah"

"Hei! Aku kan sudah minta maaf" cemberut Fai."Oke jadi kapan kita berangkan Kuro-wan?"

Tiga jari Kurogane terangkat kehadapan wajah Fai. "Tiga hari, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya"

Fai tersenyum mengiyakan, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak sebahagia ini. setiap hari ia selalu bergelut dengan hati nuraninya, ia menginginkan Kurogane namun ada hati nuraninya yang tidak mengizinkannya mempunyai perasaan kepada Kurogane. Sungguh Fai merasa tersiksa dengan kebodohan yang ia buat sendiri.

"ngomong-ngomong bolehkan aku menciummu?"

Fai mengembangkan senyum jahilnya yang sudah lama tidak ia tunjukan. "Sejak kapan kau meminta ijin Kuro-tan? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat kau selalu menciumku paksa akhir akhir ini" Fai meletakan jari telunjuknya didagu seolah-olah sedang berfikir.

"Ck, boleh atau tidak?" Tanya Kurogane garang.

Fai menelengkan kepalanya seunyu mungkin. "Tentu saja boleh Kuro—"

Perkataan Fai terhenti kita merasakan bibir Kurogane telah mendarat dimiliknya. "Sterilisasi. Karena telah membiarkan bibirmu menyentuh orang lain selain diriku"

Fai tertawa, membalas kecupan Kurogane "Wow, lihat siapa yang cemburu? Kuro-_pencemburu_"

Rasanya malam ini mereka berdua bisa melewatkan sisa malam ini dengan bahagia, damai, dan penuh harapan. Semoga saja semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan lancar.

.

_As long as we are together nothing will be impossible._

.

* * *

Tomoyo menggertakan giginya kuat-kuat. Sekarang semua sudah jelas baginya, siapa orang yang disukai Kurogane. Cukup melihat tatapan mata penuh derita dari pria berambut pirang ketika ia sedang menyanyi kepada tunangannya telah membuka semua teka-teki yang selama ini berusaha ia pecahkan.

Bagaimana bisa tunangannya, meninggalkannya disaat seharusnya mereka kini sedang beristirahat dengan damai berdua dirusak oleh acara mengejar 'sang sahabat'. Kewarasan Kurogane patut dipertanyakan.

Tomoyo membanting kipasnya kelantai, tidak terima dengan perlakuan Kurogane yang ia rasa melecehkan.

"Seishirou. Fuuma" Seru Tomoyo kepada dua orang Butler yang sedari tadi berdiri diambang pintu memperhatikan Nona mereka. "Besok kita akan akan pergi kekediaman Suwa. Akan kupastikan Kurogane tidak lepas dari genggamanku. Ia akan tahu apa akibatnya kalau menentang seorang Duchess"

Seishirou dan Fuuma membungkukan badannya menandakan mereka siap dengan tugas yang telah diberikan. "Baik Nona"

.

_You'll never get away from me. I will always catch you before you can go anywhere. Kurogane._

.

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N: Ada apa dengan chapter ini? Niat bikin chapter ini super dark ko malah berasa kaya humor *nangisjeritjerit* efek ngetik sambil dengerin lagunya spice girl – if you wanna be my lover mungkin ya ;_;. Tapi yang terpenting semoga reader terpuaskan ;D. Setiap baca review dari kalian rasanya melting sekali, terimakasih karena setia membaca fic ini selalu aku cinta kaliannnn #ditoyor.**

**Dee Kyou: Aku juga sama Dee-san masih ga nyangka aku buat Tomoyo jadi yandere to the max seperti itu*cengo* aaaa salam buat ukenya Dee-san ya XD hihihi terimakasih selalu membaca fic ini ;D**

**Kirikacchi: *melongo* kok aku bisa ya buat tomoyo jadi yandere ko bisa ya...yap! Fai kan selalu melarikan diri dan akhirnya Kuro-puppy yang bakal menariknya kembali huahaha.**

**OchiCassiJump: ihihihi Fai emang suka tarik ulur sih makannya pake acara gawil gawil Kurogane XD. Uuh aku selalu punya kesulitan nulis dari sudut pandang uke, habis suka ga tega, kan aku FPU a.k.a Front Pembela Uke XD #digampar.**

**LadySaphireBlue: Kalau yang ini apakah sudah panjang Lady-san? XD *anggukangguk* Fai itu dibalik topeng senyumnya terdapat penderitaan yang mendalam. Dan... Fai berdoalah semoga aku tidak membunuh dirimu XD *ginryuumenghampiri* siapp ;D**

**Aquarian lee: Iya nih Fainya plinplan kan kasian Kuro-papanya *marahinFai* *disabetginryuu***

**lalalala: Aaaaa terimakasih lalalala *o*b apakah updatenya kilat?**

**Liliana P: Ihihihi aku juga masih heran ko bisa aku aku buat tomoyo jadi nyebelin XD clamp jarang bikin tokoh perempuan antogonis sih DX *maafkanakutomoyo;_;. Iya aku sedikit terburu-buru karena ada sesuatu saat sedang mengitik chapter5 XD terimakasih banyak atas koreksinya Liliana-san XD**

**xxx199: Terimakasih xxx199-san (o), siap laksanakan ;D**

**ItoFai: Maaf karena buat adegan nyesek XD, siap terimakasih untuk semangatnya XD**

**T3nten: Hihihi semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya XD**

**oshiriko-san: Hai neng pie! Semoga chapter ini kegregetan dan kedoki-dokian yang dipinginin terpuaskan ya XD**

**Sakura Zuzumiya: Konbanwa Sakura-chan? Boleh aku panggil begitu juga XD Tentu saja boleh ;D. Aaaaa terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktu membaca fic ini XD hihihi semoga akhirnya KuroFai bisa bahagia ya XD**

**Lilaciel: Yandere is cool *o*b kelakuan Fai memang unyu sekaleh hahaha *o*b**

**Akhir kata,**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**


	7. Blinded

**Rated: T to M **** just to be safe.**

**Genre: Romance? Hurt/Comfort? Suspense? Angst? saya bingung~**

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Possible OOC to the max, Typo(s), OC, Violent, pengulangan kata, dan semua temannya.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP. Jika saya yang punya, bakal saya buat cinta segitiga antara KuroxFaixYuui.**

**Halo~ pertama saya ucapkan maaf untuk update yang lebih lama dari biasanya #ditendang, saya cukup kesulitan untuk membuat chapter ini uuh, my bad. Lalu sepertinya penulisan saya makin lama makin ancur #nangis. Dichapter ini rated sepertinya mulai berubah. Dan oh jangan bunuh author setelah membaca chapter ini ;D.**

**Happy reading, Hope you like it reader~**

* * *

**Blinded**

**By Annpui**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang masih terlampau subuh. Dimana matahari masih bersembunyi diperaduannya, semua mahluk hidup masih terlelap tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi. Tapi tidak untuk Kurogane dan Fai. Pagi sekali Kurogane sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk perjalan panjang mereka. Setelah sehari sebelumnya ia mengurus keuangan dan segala macam administrasi untuk para pelayannya. Sedangkan Fai mempersiapkan surat-surat berharga yang akan mereka bawa, ia harus bolak-balik dari kediaman Flourite ke kediaman Suwa.

Sebastian membantu mempersiapkan—_Butler_nya itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui rencana mereka—ia sama sibuknya dengan Kurogane dan Fai. Kurogane meminta Sebastian untuk tutup mulut atas segala yang ia ketahui, Sebastian hanya tersenyum mantap mengiyakan. Kurogane berterimakasih untuk kesetiannya.

Sedari awal mereka telah memutuskan, mereka tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya kembali dikota ini. Terlalu beresiko. Kurogane tahu meskipun seandainya mereka berhasil lepas dari Tomoyo, wanita itu akan terus mengejarnya. Meski sampai ke ujung dunia rasanyapun tidak mustahil.

Kurogane berdiri disebelah Kuda kesayangannya Roland, mengelus puncak kepala kuda putih itu. Rolandlah yang akan mengantar mereka berdua dalam menempuh perjalanan panjang yang sedang menanti mereka. Lupakan kereta kuda—alat transportasi itu terlalu lambat—ia ingin secepatnya meninggalkan _Sullivan Town_(1), pergi menjauh bersama Fai menuju_ Paradise_ mereka berdua.

Ia menghela nafas, jemarinya meronggoh sesuatu diantara pinggangnya. Revolver. Siapa sangka sebenarnya Kurogane pun memiliki—warisan mendiang ayahnya—senjata api model _colt peacekeeper(2)_ berkaliber 44 berisi lima sampai dengan tujuh peluru. Kurogane tidak pernah menyangka akan menggunakannya—tentu saja, walaupun rupa Kurogane sangar tetapi ia adalah seorang pecinta kedamaian—namun saat ini, senjata inilah satu-satunya penjamin nyawanya dengan Fai.

Selama tiga hari ini mereka sama sekali tidak membicarakan tentang Tomoyo—berusaha mengidahkan rasa cemas—yang mereka bicarakan adalah tentang kebahagiaan yang akan mereka dapatkan ditempat baru. Ia berjanji kepada Fai akan membangun sebuah rumah sederhana mungil nan hangat juga terdapat cerobong asap ditengah-tengah ruangannya, dengan sofa merah untuk dua orang.

Kurogane melirik arloji peraknya yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangan. Ia mendecak tidak sabar. Fai lama sekali mempersiapkan perbekalan mereka bersama Sebastian. Ia ingin secepatnya pergi, semakin lama perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Kurogane bertekad begitu Fai selesai mereka akan langsung pergi tanpa sekalipun melihat kebelakang, tidak ingin melihat terakhir kalinya tempat dimana ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan.

"Ck, dimana pirang idiot itu? Mengapa lama sekali." Gerutu pria beriris merah itu kesal. Merasa keheranan apa yang menyita pria berkulit pucat yang notabene kekasihnya begitu lama hanya untuk mempersiapkan beberapa lembar pakaian.

DOR—sebuah letusan yang Kurogane yakini sebagai letusan senjata api, menjawab pertanyaannya.

Seperkian detik setelah diisi dengan perasaan mengambang yang ganjil. Seluruh saraf Kurogane menegang, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres didalam dan entah mengapa Kurogane mendengar suara Fai memanggil namanya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi Kurogane berlari secepat mungkin memaksa paru-parunya berkerja berlipat ganda. Ia melewati lorong demi lorong yang entah mengapa menguarkan aura mencekam. Andrenalinnya terpacu tidak menyenangkan, ia merasakan rasa dingin menjalari tubuhnya.

"Kumohon... jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya"

Kurogane memaksa kakinya terus berlari. **Cepat**—terdengar lagi letusan—**lebih cepat**—kini teriakan—**kian cepat**—dan suara tawa mengerikan—**semakin cepat**—oh mengapa jarak serasa memusuhinya—hingga,

BRAK—dengan sekuat tenaga Kurogane mendobrak pintu, memaparkan pemandangan yang Kurogane harapkan adalah sebuah ilusi.

Matanya membulat tidak percaya, katakan padanya bahwa ini sebatas fatamorgana belaka. Pemandangan didepannya terlalu semu untuk dipercaya dengan pengelihatannya. Rasa-rasanya kakinya lemas tidak bertulang. Apa yang terjadi disini?

Katakan bahwa ini hanya lelucon april mop yang telat—meski kini awal november—Terlihat Sebastian meringkuk menahan sakit dilengannya—terlihat bercak merah menetes pada kemeja putihnya. Terlihat lagi salah seorang _maid_nya mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya—bercak merah juga terlihat menodai apron putih bersihnya—_maid_nya yang lain berdiri dipojok ruangan menangis, badannya bergetar ketakutan setengah mati, didepannya berdiri seorang wanita yang Kurogane tau betul siapa gerangan sedang menodongkan revolver emasnya. Kurogane mengedarkan matanya panik mencari sosok seseorang yang ia harapkan tidak berada dalam ruangan mengerikan ini. Namun, nyatanya ia salah. Pria berambut pirang yang ia cari, kini kedua tangannya tengah dipegangi oleh dua orang pria—yang mana salah satu dari mereka pupil sebelah kanannya putih—dan seorangnya lagi menodongkan revolver kearah leher Fai.

Kurogane menerjang. Siap-siap mengeluarkan revolvernya.

"Ara~ Hai Kurogane" Suara manis wanita berambut hitam panjang itu menghentikan langkah Kurogane—mengerti nyawa Fai tidak akan selamat bila ia bergerak lebih dari ini. "Mereka jahat Kurogane. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi meraka tidak mau memberitahukanku jadi kuberi sedikit pelajaran" Tomoyo menepuk-nepuk pipinya menggunakan revolver.

Kurogane mendecis geram, apa yang dilakukan Tomoyo kali ini sungguh gila, abnormal. "Kau—"

"Padahal kau tunanganku, mengapa mereka menyembunyikanmu ya? Ckck aneh kalian. Aneh"

Kurogane bergeming ditempatnya, tidak berani mengambil langkah. Fai sedang disandera dan mereka bisa melakukan apapun dijarak sedekat itu. "Tolong lepaskan mereka, Miss Daidouji"

Tomoyo terkikik keras, membuat _maid_ yang berada didekatnya semakin merapat pada dinding. "Lepaskan? Tidak! Semua orang disini harus tau kalau kau adalah milikku Kurogane!" ia mendelik tajam kearah Fai yang kini dalam batas kesadaran, Kurogane hampir memekik ketika menyadari darah mengucur dari mata kirinya. "Termasuk dia"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" Emosi Kurogane meledak, ia menggeram marah melihat perbuatan kejam Tomoyo, tangannya telah mengambil ancang-ancang siap menembakan pelurunya. Matanya yang semula berwarna merah kian memerah. Siapapun yang berani melukai orang yang dikasihinya tidak pernah akan ia ampuni, meski seorang Duchess sekalipun.

"Diam. Aku tidak suka kau mempedulikannya"

"Buka matamu! Apa kau sudah gila!" dengan satu gerakan Kurogane menarik revolver dari pinggangnya, kemudian mengangkat miliknya yang mengarah pada Tomoyo. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat satu dari dua pria yang sedang menahan Fai ikut mengangkat revolvernya mengarahkan padanya, berjaga.

Keempat pucuk revolver telah siap. Tinggal menarik pelatuknya maka semuanya akan berakhir.

Tomoyo tertawa keras terpingkal-pingkal, demi langit dan bumi sikap Kurogane begitu lucu dimatanya. "Jahat sekali kau Kurogane menodongkan revolvermu padaku, padahal kau tunganku" Kembali Tomyo menodongkan revolver pada gadis pelayan didepannya. _Maid_ itu terpekik histeris, memohon ampun padanya.

"Lepaskan dia! Atau kau aku ku—" perkataannya terhenti. Kurogane mengeratkan genggamannya berusaha membuat revolvernya tetap tegak.

"Akau kau apa?" Tomoyo menyeringai. "Seperti ini?"

DOR—Kurogane berteriak. Namun suaranya teredam oleh suara mendenging yang begitu keras. Ia terngaga ngilu, peluru dari revolver emas milik Tomoyo sukses menembus kepala gadis pelayan tidak bersalah itu, ia mengerang sekarat. Tomoyo tertawa. Jemari Kurogane menarik pelatuknya, sebuah peluru ditembakkan dan berhasil mengenai lengan sebelah kanan Tomoyo.

Tomoyo berteriak, revolver yang sedang digenggamnya terjatuh, ia terkulai dilantai. Kembali terdengar letusan, Kurogane membalikan badannya melihat sebuah peluru melesat kearahnya dari pria berkaca mata hitam. Kurogane menghindar, membuatnya hanya terbeset peluru dipipi kanannya.

"Kau! Kau! Beraninya kau Kurogane!" Suara Tomoyo terdengar begitu kejam. Jahat. Juga berbahaya. Detik berikutnya terdengar wanita berparas lembut itu berkata. "Habisi, pria pirang itu Seishirou"

* * *

.

Fai bersenandung kecil diantara kegiatannya menyiapkan pakaian untuk perjalannya bersama Kurogane. Akhirnya hari yang ditunggunya datang, setelah sebelumnya membicarakan rencana ini matang-matang—yang nyatanya dadakan—setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega karena sebentar lagi mereka akan bersama.

Bohong jika tidak cemas, Fai teramat sangat cemas memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Misalnya, tiba-tiba Tomoyo datang menghadang, atau Kurogane yang tidak tega meninggalkan kampung halamannya, bisa juga rencana mereka tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Fai menghela nafas pelan. Begitu banyak sebenarnya kerasahan hati yang ia pendam. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin membuat Kurogane khawatir karenanya. Sebenarnya Fai mengetahui bahwa Kurogane merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya, rasa cemas akut. Namun mereka berdua telah sepakat pada diri mereka masing-masing, berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Fai tersenyum, penguatan hati untuk diri sendiri ternyata lumayan ampuh mengusir kegelisahan.

"Tuan Flourite terlihat senang sekali" Sebastian yang sedang membantunya berkata, membuat wajah Fai tambah berseri karenanya.

Fai menjawabnya dengan senyum sumringah. Sebastian membalas dengan sebuah senyuman kalem, bagi pelayan sepertinya kebahagian majikan adalah kebahagian tersendiri dan betapa senenangnya ia ketika beberapa malam yang lalu Kurogane pulang sambil membawa kebahagian tertinggi miliknya itu.

"Saya pasti akan kesepian nanti" Sebastian tersenyum kecut. Tersenyum apapun yang terjadi adalah hukum mutlak seorang Butler, biarpun sebenarnya Sebastian tidak ingin. "Saya akan merindukan anda dan Tuan Kurogane"

Fai menerjang memeluk pelayan yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Akupun akan merindukanmu Sebastian!"

Sebastian balas memeluk 'teman kesayangan' tuannya. Fai telah ia anggap sebagai Tuannya sendiri, bagaimana tidak bila setiap hari ia harus mengurus Fai yang sering sekali datang bertamu tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. "Jaga diri anda dan Tuan Kurogane"

Fai mengangguk sedih. Sayangnya suasana haru itu tidak bertahan lama karena kemudian terdengar seorang maid berteriak. Fai terkaget demikian dengan Sebastian mereka segera berlari menuju ruang tengah yang mereka asumsikan terjadi sesuatu disana.

Fai mematung, Sebastian melotot nanar melihat rekan kerjanya menjerit kesakitan, matanya tertuju pada tangan _maid_ itu yang sedang menekan perutnya agar darah tidak mengalir lebih banyak lagi. Fai mengalihkan pandangannya, mendapati seorang wanita cantik yang dikenalnya bersama dua orang pria yang sangat asing.

"Halo Tuan Flourite senang bisa bertemu anda." Tomoyo berjalan menghampiri Fai yang langsung dihadang oleh Sebastian berkata pada tuannya untuk mundur, namun Fai menggeleng. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang anda lakukan pagi buta begini disini?"

"Ah, aku sedang bertamu pada Kuro-pyon tentu saja Miss Daidouji"

"Pagi sekali"

"Jika siang panas Miss" Fai berkata waspada. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada maid Kuro-sama?"

Alis Tomoyo terangkat, ia terkekeh sambil membenarkan sarung tangan hitamnya yang melorot. "Tidak tau, begitu aku sampai ia sudah seperti itu" Jawabnya santai.

"Oh wow, lalu itu apa yang ada ditanganmu?"

Tomoyo menilik benda yang berada digenggamnya, ia kembali terkekeh. Fai hanya memandangnya aneh. "Sebuah Revolver Mr" Ia masih tersenyum. "Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi bila aku menarik pelatuk ini kearahmu ya?"

"Nona!" Sebastian bereaksi merasa ngeri dengan arah pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Fai hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menelengkan kepalanya. "Mana aku tau"

"Let me try"

DOR—sebastian memekik, mendorongnya kesamping, menggantikan Fai menerima peluru panas pada lengannya. Fai terkesiap, meronggoh saku bajunya dengan gerakan cepat mengeluarkan revolver berlarah pendek bersiap menarik pelatuk.

Tapi kemudian terdengar suara 'duk' dari belakangnya, rasa sakit ditengkuknya, lalu pandangannya berputar. Beberapa saat sebelum semuanya gelap terdengar,

"Congkel sebelah matanya Fuuma"

Lalu gelap.

* * *

.

"Berhenti sialan! Berani kau melukainya akan ku habisi!"

Tomoyo tidak menggubris perkataan Kurogane, dengan sekali anggukan pada Seishirou pria berpupil tidak lengkap itu menarik pelatuknya yang sedari tadi bertengger dileher Fai. Kurogane hampir merasa ia mungkin hanya bermimpi, tapi suara mendengung ditelinganya. Begitu nyata juga dekat. Bau pekat mesiu dan juga teriakan Sebastian adalah bukti kenyataannya. Darah sekan-akan berhenti mengaliri tubuhnya, membuat ujung jari Kurogane mendingin, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Pandangannya mengabur, termakan dengan luapan amarah. Ia tidak gentar apapun kini.

Kurogane menarik pelatuknya menembaki Fuuma dan Seishirou, meleset dari organ vital yang dimaksud Kurogane namun cukup membuat mereka tersungkur. Tomoyo terdiam memandangi Kurogane bergerak dengan tajam, pria berkulit tan itu mendelik murka kearahnya, wajahnya dipenuhi keringat, helaian rambutnya menempel pada dahinya. Udara panas didalam cukup untuk mengalah udara dingin diluar.

Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan, yang terdengar hanyalah suara erangan kesakitan.

Kemudian, Kurogane mengambil satu langkah besar mendakati Tomoyo. Ia mengarahkan revolvernya. Jantung Tomoyo berdetak keras, nyalinya tiba-tiba menciut, Kurogane dihadapannya terlihat terlalu menyeramkan.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau mengerti Tomoyo, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu" Kurogane membuka suara, terdengar datar juga berbahaya. Ia kembali mengambil satu langkah. "Kau tidak bisa mengambil hatiku dengan cara seperti ini" satu langkah lagi. "Kau membuatku muak"

"Kuroga—" mendadak ia merasa ketakutan setengah mati, Tomoyo menyeret tubuhnya mundur menjauh dari Kurogane.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang akan ku habisi kau bila menyakitinya" Kini Kurogane berdiri didepannya, menodongkan revolver peraknya pada kening Tomoyo. "Ada kata-kata terakhir Miss Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang tertutup oleh air mata—entah sejak kapan—sialnya usahanya nihil bukannya terfokuskan pandangannya semakin buram. "Kurogane. ak—aku mencintaimu sangat. Semuanya salah Mr Flourite ia yang mengambilmu dariku. Aku mencintaimu Kurogane"

Tomoyo menunggu jawaban dari Kurogane dengan perasaan kalut, bersalah dan ketakutan bercampur aduk. Sensor peraba dikeningnya dapat merasakan betapa dingin dan mematikan dari revolver perak milik Kurogane.

"Ada lagi?" intonasi datar Kurogane semakin mendorong isakan Tomoyo. "Kalau tidak ada, selamat tinggal Miss Tomoyo"

Dan rasa nyeri yang tak terkira, melumpuhkan Tomoyo untuk selamanya.

.

Kurogane memeluk tubuh Fai dengan tangan yang terkena cipratan darah begitu erat.

.

**End or TBC(?)**

* * *

A**/N: Saya masih ga percaya saya nulis pembantaian dikediaman Suwa #cengo dan mereka baku tembak didalam mansion # tambahcengo. Tega banget ini author #gelenggeleng. Dan sepertinya saya butuh sekali pemeran jahat dari clamp *evilslaugh*. Kemudian saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk yang selalu setia membaca fic ini oh sungguh saya terharu X'D untuk reader yang memiliki akun saya sudah membalas lewat PM sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimaasih banyak X'D**

**For reviewer~**

**Liliana P: Terimakasih selalu mengikuti fic ini Liliana-san XD maafkan sepertinya saya harus kembali membuat Kuro-pyon dan Fai menderita di fic ini DX tapi semoga kebahagian nanti menghampiri mereka dan mereka hidup bahagia berdua happy ever-after X"D sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Liliana-san XD**

**ItoFai: *evilslaugh* kayanya Kuro-wanwan cocok kerja sampingan jadi penyusp XD terimakasih sudah sudah membaca Ito-san XD**

**Lilaciel: iya nih Kuro-puu enak banget mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan *o*b siap! terimakasih sudah membaca samapai selesai Lila-san XDD**

**Yoursilentreader: Terimakasih sudah membaca senang sekali rasanya XD**

**T3nten: Kabur kehatiku #digampar XD terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview T3nten-san XD**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**

* * *

Footnote:

Sullivan Town(1): Kota Fiktif dimana Kurogane, Fai, dan Tomoyo tinggal.

Colt peacekeeper(2): Revolver jenis lama (pertama) yang cara pengisiannya peluru dimasukan satu per satu.


	8. The End

**Rated: Back to T. **

**Genre: Just one Word. Romance~**

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Possible OOC to the max, a little bit Shoujo-ai, Typo(s), OC, dan semua temannya.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP. Jika saya yang punya, bakal saya buat menjadi kisah Mystery-Comedy. Berkisah tentang Kurogane yang menjadi hantu gara-gara mati keselek biji salak sehari sebelum kencan pertamanya dengan Fai/slap.  
**

***uhuk* Halo readercchy~ *uhuk* hehehe /nyengir, ehe /ditabok. Maafkan kejailan saya dichapter 7 ehe /ditendang, sebenernya chapter 7 memang belum tamat tapi adegannya tetap termasuk kedalam plot cerita saya ehe /dilempar. Hanya ditengah pengetikan tiba-tiba saya kepikiran, gimana kalau saya tulis END(?) kira-kira reaksi reader gimana ya? ehe /disamberginryuu, ehehehe gomene readercchy ehe /dogeza. **

**Oke langsung saja sebelum saya dibuang kepulau tidak berpenghuni oleh readercchy, ini dia chapter 8. The last chapter.**

**Happy reading, Hope you like it reader~**

* * *

**The End**

**By Annpui**

* * *

Cinta seorang Tomoyo Daidouji.

Mungkin banyak yang mengira cinta seorang Daidouji adalah cinta dengan **pemaksaaan** dan **keharusan** namun nyatanya cinta seorang Tomoyo Daidouji berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataanya. Meskipun ia adalah seorang Duchess yang disegani dan ditakuti oleh masyrakatnya pada dasarnya ia hanyalah seorang wanita biasa dengan hati yang lembut dan halus, penuh cinta untuk semua orang.

Hanya saja beberapa tahun yang lalu, perasaan cinta yang halus dan lembutnya itu kandas tak berbekas. Mengingat ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang dikasihinya, sekaligus teman masa kecilnya yang teramat berharga. Ketika cintanya itu ditentang habis-habisan dari berbagai kalangan keluarga. Mengatakan citra seorang Duchess adalah mutlak, meski harus membunuh perasaan sendiri.

Sakura Kinomoto—pemegang separuh jiwanya. Entah dimana ia sekarang, mungkin ia telah bahagia memiliki anak yang lucu-lucu—seperti apa yang ia idam-idamkan dulu—tinggal disebuah rumah mungil sederhana. Setelah ia mendapat kabar bahwa Sakura akan dibunuh bila ia tetap mempertahan hubungan mereka, dengan sangat berat hati demi keselamatan Sakura, Tomoyo harus melepaskannya.

Semenjak saat itu bagi Tomoyo cinta untuknya adalah hal yang mustahil. Ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan cinta. Bagi orang berkedudukan sepertinya cinta hanyalah permainan menuju kejayaan. Dimana ia akan bertransaksi untuk menjulang kekuasaan tertinggi, dan pernikahan hanyalah formalitas belaka yang mana maksud dari pernikahan itu sendiri adalah kepastian dari kemakmuran.

Namun definisi cinta berubah saat ini mendengar wasiat mendiang ayahnya dari kuasa hukumnya, mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan seorang _Marquess_, demi memenuhi janji yang telah terikat.

Semula ia kira pertemuannya dengan pria berahang tegas itu dipemakaman disaat awan ikut berduka atas pergi seseorang yang begitu berjasa bagi rakyatnya akan sama seperti biasanya—hanya mengincar tahtanya—tapi pada akhirnya ia salah. Boleh dikatakan Tomoyo Daidouji telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kurogane Suwa, ia merasa kagum dengan ketabahan dan ketegasan hati Kurogane. Sudah sangat jarang pria yang memiliki hati seperti itu pada jaman seperti ini, rata-rata mereka yang mendekatinya hanya bermodalkan kepercayaan diri juga uang.

Selain itu ia merasa ia dan Kurogane memiliki banyak kesamaan dimulai dengan rambut hitam, lalu watak mereka—meski sebenarnya ada juga yang bertolak belakang—kemudian perasaan kesepian, dan terakhir tanggung jawab. Mereka sama-sama bertanggung jawab atas rakyatnya dibawah kepemimpinan Ratu Victoria

Tomoyo selalu mengharapkan jika suatu hari nanti akan ada seseorang yang mau menemaninya, menjadi teman hidupnya, menghabiskan detik demi detik berdua dengannya, juga meredamkan gemuruh badai dihatinya.

Ketika pertemuan keduanya dengan Kurogane di_Opera Theater _bersama seorang teman yang dibawanya—yang tidak kalah memukau dibandingkan Kurogane sendiri—ia mulai yakin bahwa Kurogane adalah takdir yang diperuntukan untuknya, orang yang akan menambal lubang besar dihatinya.

Hari demi hari Tomoyo berusaha mendekatinya, mengunjungi mansion tempat Kurogane tinggal secara rutin—ditengah-tengah kesibukannya yang terasa mencekik—mencoba menjadi seorang calon tunangan yang baik.

Tomoyo kembali mendapatkan impiannya yang telah lama hancur dalam keputusasaan. Impian dari segala impian seorang wanita, ia ingin hidupnya dipenuhi oleh cinta dari pasangannya. Lagi, Tomoyo menginginkan ia dapat menghabiskan hari tuanya bersama Kurogane dirumah peristirahat, duduk disofa menghadap arah laut, memperhatikan anak-anak mereka bermain gembira. Menyiapkan makanan untuk acara piknik mereka, me_ninabobo_kan anak-anaknya kelak, dan melihat cucu dari anak mereka, lalu mati dalam kebahagian.

Setelah semua usaha yang ia coba untuk menarik perhatian Kurogane, ia kira perasaan Kurogane akan sama besar dengan perasaannya, lagi pula apa lagi alasan Kurogane tidak memiliki perasaan spesial untuknya? Bagaimanapun ia memiliki semua hal yang tidak bisa dimiliki oleh wanita lain, dan itu membuat Tomoyo berasumsi Kuroganepun menyukainya.

Tapi, lama kelamaan ia sadar semua itu tidak benar terlebih lagi ketika dengan jelas ia bisa membedakan cara memandang Kurogane padanya dan kepada sahabatnya, yang sungguh membuatnya iri setengah mati. Bagaimana cara Kurogane tersenyum, berbicara, juga dengusan kekesalannya akibat tingkah konyol sahabatnya, berbeda sekali jika bersamanya, seperti ada kilatan cinta didalamnya. Sebenarnya jika mau ia sudah menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya Kurogane sedari dulu dengan kecermatannya membaca pikiran seseorang, hanya saja ia bersikap tak acuh, takut menghadapi kenyataan dan mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya trauma ditahun-tahun sebelum ia bertemu Kurogane.

Pada awalnya Tomoyo tidak ambil pusing, toh sebesar apapun perasaan Kurogane kepada sahabatnya itu pada akhirnya ia harus menyerah sama halnya sepertinya. Kenyataannya Kurogane sama sekali tidak mau menyerah dengan perasaannya. Ia rela kehilangan semuanya demi Fai, demi 'sahabat terkasihnya' sepertinya apapun—bakan nyawa sekalipun—akan Kurogane berikan demi Fai. Sedikit banyak keteguhan hati Kurogane membuat Tomoyo salut. Andaikan ia mempunya hati yang kuat untuk bilang tidak.

Mengapa hidup begitu kejam kepadanya, mengapa ia tidak pernah bisa bersama orang yang dikasihinya, mengapa ia tidak pernah bisa menentukan hidupnya, ia sama seperti mahluk hidup lainnya, ia mempunya hati, ia bisa merasakan sedih, marah, kecewa, dan takut.

Sama takutnya ketika matanya dibutakan oleh kecemburuan membuatnya secara sadar dan tidak sadar menyuruh pelayannya menghabisi nyawa orang terkasih Kurogane—lalu apa bedanya ia dengan orang-orang yang memisahkan ia dengan Sakura—sama takutnya ketika Kurogane mengarahkan moncong revolver kepadanya, sama takutnya ketika peluru itu masuk kekepalanya.

Ia takut.

Takut dalam kesendirian dan tidak ada orang yang mau menolongnya.

**.**

**.**

_Kesendiran itu merngerikan._

_._

Tomoyo terlonjak ketakutan, ia memandang sekelilingnya. Nafasnya terburu saking tegangnya. Lampu dari meja tidurnya menyadarkannya dari mimpi buruk—mimpi yang terlampau buruk malah—pakaiannya terasa lengket pada tubuhnya yang berkeringat, tangan dan kakinya terasa lemas sekali. Mengerikan, sungguh mengerikan mimpinya barusan itu.

Teramat mengerikan hingga ia tidak ingin mengingatnya. Tomoyo membuka lacinya tergesa, menampilkan revolver emas miliknya dengan peluru yang utuh. Ia menghela nafas, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya.

Apakah mimpi tadi adalah masa depannya? Masa depan yang akan ia lakukan kepada Kurogane dan Fai? Apakah tuhan berusaha memperingatinya lewat mimpi? Jika demikian, Tomoyo sangat berterimakasih karenanya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh dan dibunuh, setidaknya ia tidak ingin melukai Kurogane.

Tomoyo menyambar segelah air putih didekatnya, meneguknya hingga tidak tersisa setetespun. Kemudian ia membunyikan belnya, memanggil Fuuma dan Seishirou masuk kekamarnya, menyampaikan pembatalan rencana mereka untuk pergi ke kediaman Suwa.

"mungkin ini yang terbaik"

Tomoyo menutup kelopak matanya untuk kembali tidur, energi masih belum pulih kembali setelah beraktivitas ,seharian ditambah dengan mimpi yang menguras energinya habis. Biarkan malam ini ia tidur lelap sejenak agar besok ia siap menghadapi kenyataan yang akan menamparnya keras-keras.

Kurogane dan Fai telah pergi dari Suvillan Town keesokan harinya, menggunakan kuda kesayangan Kurogane, Roland. Ia mendengar kabar tersebut dari Fuuma, pelayan merangkap pengawalnya itu berkata kediaman Suwa dan Flourite telah kosong, namun perabotan didalamnya tetap utuh. Kabar tentang kaburnya Kurogane tersebut menjadi buah bibir dimana-mana. Namun Tomoyo tidak menanggapinya, meski pers terus mendesaknya sehingga Fuuma dan Seishirou harus mengawalnya kemana-mana.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa Mr Suwa pergi, dan akupun tidak mau tau"

Hanya itu satu-satunya kata yang Tomoyo berikan kepada pers. Artikel tentangnya itu laris manis bak kacang goreng, bahkan loper koran dapat menjualnya berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Manusia memang suka bergosip.

Sedangkan Kurogane dan Fai hidup bahagia ditempat barunya, mereka hidup sederhana namun berkecukupan. Mereka berdua membuka sebuah kedai, mengingat Fai yang pintar memasak dan punya selera tinggi dalam menata ruangan tidak heran bila kedai mereka selalu ramai dikunjungi. Sebagian pengunjung datang sekedar untuk melihat ketampanan Fai, yang langsung diberi geraman dari jauh oleh Kurogane.

Kurogane menepati janjinya kepada Fai, ia membangun sebuah rumah kecil bercat merah dengan taman bunga yang tidak luas namun indah juga cerobong asap dan sofa untuk mereka bersantai melepas lelah setelah berkerja seharian dikedai. Kadang mereka berbagi cerita sambil membagi kehangatan.

Mereka mempunyai tetangga yang sangat ramah dan juga baik hati, meski menurut Fai tetangganya itu sedikit cerobah dan lemot. Tapi tunggu, semakin lemot seseorang menurutnya seseorang itu akan semakin lucu.

"Guten Morgen Herr Suwa" sapa seorang wanita manis dengan rambut coklat pendek dengan mata berwarna _Zamrud _kepada Fai.

"Ah Guten Morgen Miss Sakura" balas Fai. "Anda terlihat cantik sekali pagi ini, secantik bunga mawar yang masih berembum disana" ia menunjuk kearah mawar merah diperkarangannya.

Sakura terkekeh dan berterimakasih, kemudian ia menyodorkan seloyang pai apel hangat kepada Fai. "Anu ini Tuan Suwa, saya kelebihan membuat pai apelnya. Saya takut jika kalau Syaoran kegemukan karena terlalu banyak memakannya, jadi maukah Tuan Suwa menerimanya? Walau mungkin tidak seenak buatanmu"

Fai menepuk tanganya girang, "Tentu saja Miss Sakura! Tentu saja Aku mau!" Fai berseru kearah Kurogane yang baru saja mengunci rumah mereka. "Kuro-cute! Lihat apa yang aku dapatkan pagi ini? Seloyang pai apel hangat kesukaanmu!"

"Diam bodoh, kau membuat tetangga yang lain merasa terganggu dengan suara cempreng milikmu itu!" dengus Kurogane.

Fai dan Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihat betapa tsunderenya Kurogane. "Kalau begitu terimakasih Miss Sakura" ucap Fai sambil membungkukan badannya. "Saya permisi dulu, sudah waktunya untuk membuka kedai"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada Kurogane dan Fai yang kini telah berjalan beriringan menjauh dari hadapannya.

Fai menelengkan kepalanya menatap Kurogane dengan pandangan berbinar, Kurogane mengangkat alisnya, mengerti maksud Fai. Ia mengulurkan Tangannya yang langsung disambut riang oleh tangan Fai.

"Kuro-rin..."

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih telah membawakan kebahagian kedalam kehidupanku"

Kurogane terdiam, ia menghentikan langkahnya membuat Fai menatapnya heran, kemudian membungkukan badannya sedikit demi menggapai bibir Fai dengan bibirnya.

Cup.

"My pleasure Fai" senyumnya menggoda.

Fai dapat merasakan pipinya menghangat. "Lihat siapa yang sudah berani nakal sekarang!" Kurogane tertawa. Fai merengut sebal.

Kembali mereka mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Bagi Fai bisa hidup bersama Kurogane adalah kebahagian tertinggi untuknya, sama halnya dengan Kurogane, menurutnya tidak ada yang lebih penting dari seorang manusia pirang idiot bernama Fai. Mereka berdua bersyukur takdir mempertemukan mereka, meski banyak sekali suka dan duka yang harus mereka lewari bersama, namun duka itulah yang memperat perasaan mereka.

Satu lagi permohonan.

Semoga mereka berdua bisa hidup bahagia selamanya.

Bersama, tidak terpisahkan.

**The End(?)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Alis Kurogane berkedut. Fai tersenyum sumringah. Tomoyo tertawa pelan puas akan apa yang telah ia buat. Sakura menatap Tomoyo polos. Syaoran hanya menghela nafas.

"Putri Tomoyo..." Kurogane tanpa sengaja meremas beberapa carik kertas yang berada ditangannya.

"Ya Kurogane?" Tomoyo masih tertawa.

"Ini apa?"

"Oh, jangan pura-pura bodoh Kurogane tentu saja itu cerita yang kubuat tentang kita"

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang menjadi tokoh utama disini?"

"Permintaan Fai"

Kurogane mendelik tajam kearah Fai yang masih tersenyum sumringah. "Ayolah Kuro-wanwan, aku suka cerita ini. lihat betapa kita mesra sekali disana" Fai meletakan jarinya didepan bibirnya. "Atau kau tidak suka kalau kita terlihat mesra seperti itu? nee... Kuro-sama"

"Bukan begitu" Decis Kurogane. "Hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja Kurogane malu Fai" potong Syaoran sambil terkekeh.

Fai melemparkan dirinya memeluk leher Fai, mengusapkan pipinya pada pipi pria berkulit kontras dengannya. "Wow! sungguh Kuro-puu? Aku sangat menyangimu!" Teriaknya.

"Diam bocah!" Kurogane berusaha melepaskan pelukan Fai. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan seperti itu idiot!"

"Tsundere" ejek Fai.

"Diam!"

"Tapi Putri Tomoyo kenapa kau jadi tokoh jahat disini?" Tanya Sakura pada Tomoyo yang masih asik memandangi perkelahian Kurogane dan Fai.

"Hm... kenapa ya" Tomoyo berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin karena kupikir mengasyikan sekali-kali jadi orang jahat" Jawabnya singkat.

Sakura tersenyum bingung mendengar perkataan Tomoyo, sedangkan Syaoran menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei-hei Kuro-tan, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri kisah kita seperti pada cerita yang dibuat Putri Tomoyo?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Perhatikan aku, seperti ini—"

—Cup.

Kurogane memudurkan badannya cepat. Fai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah Kurogane yang sudah memerah semerah pai apel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

**Ende **

**(Sungguh kali ini tamat)**

* * *

**A/N: Saya ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyak kepada para reader yang telah membaca cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir. Cerita saya tidak akan berlanjut tanpa dukungan dari kalian disetiap chapternya /sobs. Mohon maafkan bila ada kata-kata kurang berkenan atau cerita kurang mendetail /lompatmelukalaFai /ditendang. Oh ya reader saya mau minta saran apakah nama Sebastian dific ini sebaiknya diganti dengan nama seorang tokoh di TRC juga atau tidak usah?**

**For Reviewer~**

**Aquarian lee: Aaaa terimakasih Aquarian-san karena sudah bersedia ngecek untuk menunggu updatean fic ini, sunggu aku terharu /plak. Fai tidak apa apa kok hihihi. Terimakasih Aquarian-san karena selalu mengikuti fic ini /sobs.**

**ItoFai: Hihihi ini lanjutannya Ito-san, dan terimakasih telah membaca fic ini sampai akhir :D.**

**Lilaciel: Apakah lanjutannya memuaskan? /harapharapcemas. Terimakasih sekali karena selalu membaca fic Lila-san XD.**

**T3nten: Ehe maafkan kalau aku membuat Tomoyonya mengerikan, tapi aku cinta Tomoyo juga kok~ terimakasih telah mengikuti fic ini terus T3nten-san ;D.**

**Liliana P: Tentu saja saya akan merasa sangat sedih Liliana-san /cry. Bagi saya setiap review dari pembaca adalah kebahagian tertinggi hihihi. Terimakasih banyak atas dukungan dan review yang selalu Liliana-san berikan, sungguh saya senang sekali that's make my day more beautiful XD.**

**Reader: Terimakasih banyak Reader-san, terimakasih sudah membaca dan meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review XD. lanjutannya semoga suka ya.**

**Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak^^.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**

* * *

Btw, ada yang mau epilog?


End file.
